Power Rangers Turbo: Revamped
by Vodams
Summary: New adventure for a certain pink ranger..no bashing 15th chapter is up! Enjoy..PLZ REVIEW KINDLY
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story that another author suggested..enjoy**

_Timeline: A month after the letter is sent and shortly after Kim competed in the pan globals _

**Kim's Apartment  
****7:55 p.m.**

Kimberly Hart just stepped off of the elevator lift and headed down the stonelike walkway going straight for her apartment 'I actually did it' Kim thought to herself as she pulled out her keys flicking it to the one that will unlock her door

A certain bikini clad woman was walking around the room she transported herself in waiting for the Crane to appear knowing that she is near made the woman stop pacing

Kim opened her door and entered her apartment with smile " I home."

" Welcome Home Kimberly congratulations."

" Thank you so much Dulcea how was your trip."

" It went pleasantly are you ready." Dulcea inquired

" Almost just gotta grab some things then I'll be ready to go." Kim answered

Dulcea nodded her head then she went over to grab her staff " I'm gonna prepare us for the journey to Phaedos while you gather your things."

Kim nodded her then she quickly went towards her bedroom wasting no time gathering what she placed aside a couple of days ago " I will return and when I do I'm not gonna let my guard down." Kim stated as she picked up her bag and the duffel bag then carried it back into the living room " Ready."

Dulcea brought her hand up and moved it out in front of her still chanting the spell she used for her arrival

Kim looked around her apartment for the last time as she stood in front of Dulcea closing her eyes and smiling as she began to fade

**All the way across the state  
Angel Grove California  
Power Chamber**

Zordon closed his eyes and bowed his head ' I will take good care of the Crane Zordon..she will return when she is ready and stronger than before' Dulcea's voice echoed inside his head

Alpha 5 looked up at Zordon's tube with his head tilted sideways " Ay yi yi good luck Kimberly."

**Oliver's household**

Tommy was sitting on his bed holding another letter in his hand from Kimberly " At least this came to the house this time." Tommy muttered softly as he tore open the envelope and removed the folded paper from inside unfolding it

_Dear Tommy_

_Even though we have talked about the letter I still regret it and I don't know if you do but I wish more than anything that I can still change my mind about leaving you and the guys __behind but I will always cherish the time we spent nothing can replace that and nothing will but the next time we meet each I will make good on this promise and that promise is no one __will ever stop me from regaining what I feel that I lost but for now I gotta do some soul searching and you keep doing your thing and when we see each we will how well the other is doing_

_bye bye Handsome_

_Sincerly,  
__Kimberly_

Tommy smiled as he folded the letter and slipped it back inside the envelope actually glad that he called Kim after receiving the letter and decided to mutually call off their courtship after talking it out over the phone for more than two hours " Beautiful I wish you all the luck on your soul searching quest." Tommy whispered as stuck the letter inside desk then he got up off his bed and headed out his room " Mom I'm going out."

" Alright Tommy." his mother replied

**Phaedos**

After landing on the oh so familiar planet that she would be calling home for however long it takes Kimberly made sure she had stuff before trudging after Dulcea who was making her way up to the plateau in much shorter distance than before " Boy will they be in for a shock once I return." Kim said quietly

" By tomorrow we shall start of regime to see how well you kept up your skills Kimberly." Dulcea stated

" I will be ready to do whatever is required of me." Kim explained as they came to a stop

Dulcea turned the stone and allowed Kimberly to pass her then stepped in and sealing the pleateau " Follow me and I will show you to where you will staying."

" Okay." Kim answered

Dulcea and Kimberly walked up the stone slabs then headed in a different direction that lead away from the place she gained her ninjetti powers

" This is your new place I will see you in the morning." Dulcea applied

Kim entered the room and looked around before placing her bags down on the floor and turned towards Dulcea " Thanks and yes you will goodnight Dulcea."

" Goodnight Kimberly." Dulcea said then she turned and walked off

Kimberly sat down on the bed like structure enjoying how comfortable it felt before she picked up the backpack and opening it then removed the diary " Better get started." Kim mumbled as she turned onto her stomach and pulled out a pen and started to write down her first entry...

**That's the first chapter more to come**


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's not gonna be slow day by day fic..but it will all be revealed eventually but in the meantime here is the next chapter enjoy!**_

Phaedos

It's been a week since Kim left Florida but just she had vowed to herself before leaving the planet earth making sure she comes through and she has as she spent the past five days in vigourous training letting Dulcea know that she was committed to earning what Dulcea thought was rightfully hers

Dulcea stood nearby watching with a smile.." I knew all along she would be the one worthy to earn the gift I have in my possession." Dulcea said quietly to herself as she continued to watch Kimberly

The former pink ranger stood up straight and bought her hands up over her head and placed them together then dropped them down slowly in front of her body calming down her excelerated breathing then she quickly attacked kicking out at the approaching drone sending him away before dropping down to her hands balancing her weight on her arms spinning her legs up and out propelling them nailing the other drones

Dulcea picked up her staff that was laying against the boulder she was standing on snapped it apart and started to twirl it.." Time for a break Kimberly."

Kimberly ceased her assault quickly standing on her feet and started to dust off the dirt as she turned walking towards Dulcea.." How was that." Kim wondered

Dulcea twisted her staff back into place smiling at Kim.." That was another excellent job done and executed perfectly." the master warrior praised

" Thanks." Kim stated softly as she grabbed the towel she brought with her wasting no time wiping away the sweat trails

" Your Welcome." Dulcea applied as she placed her hand on Kim's shoulder.." Zordon would be so proud of you."

" I hope so cause I really want to make him proud of me and the same goes for Alpha." Kim exclaimed honestly

" He's already proud of you and all of your accomplishments Kimberly."

" I'm believing that..so what's next." Kim wondered

Dulcea nodded her head as walked away with Kim right next to her.." Ever since your arrival you've been resting and five days ago you've been taking on five drones cause I wanted to test your limits and prepare you for the next phase."

" Go On."

" I've prepared three stages of tests for you to complete the first test is easy then the second one is medium and lastly the third and final test is hard." Dulcea explained

" Alright..so when do I start the first one." Kim inquired when they stopped for a second

" So your ready to proceed."

" Yes ma'am."

" Okay follow me Kimberly." Dulcea suggested as Kim nodded and the two headed in a different direction

' I wonder what Tommy and the others are doing at this moment' Kim thought to herself as trailed slightly behind Dulcea

_**Angel Grove California  
**__**Youth Center**_

Tommy pulled into the parking spot near the entrance turning off the engine and grabbed the gym bag from the passenger seat.." I wonder who's in here maybe get whomever's here to spar with me." Tommy muttered as he got out of the truck closing the door and heading towards the entrance.." thanks." Tommy said as he walked inside the building after some people who came out of the center letting his feet guide him down the hall and into the main room looking around he found Adam, Tanya and Kat sitting at the table doing homework so he went into the locker room and changed his clothes

Katherine sat across from Tanya and Adam slightly torturing herself as she watched Adam lean close and whisper something in Tanya's ear ' Why am I doing this to myself..I've never forgotten the first time I saw him his shy smile make my stomach flip'

Adam glanced up at Kat who quickly ducked her head hiding a light colored cheeks..' I wonder about her sometimes..let me try something.' Adam thought to himself as he tore a piece of paper off the tablet he had and wrote down a little message then folded in half and slid it across the table keeping his eyes on the Austrailian beauty

Katherine noticed the paper and picked up all the while looking up at Adam before opening the paper and reading the note then wrote down her reply then passed the paper back over to Adam and went back her textbook

" Adam is the right way." Tanya questioned

Adam cleared his throat as he took the paper and glanced over the equation then nodded his head.." Yeah..so just use the same method for the others."

" Okay." Tanya answered softly as Adam handed her the paper all the while trying to refocus her attention back onto her homework

Adam had opened the paper and read the note then quickly wrote down his message then slid it back across the table

Kat blinked up surprisingly seeing the paper return to her side of the table once again warily she picked it up and read it

_your so beautiful when you think I can't see how pink your cheeks are_

Kat smiled as she wrote down her response the she held out her and allowing Adam to take it from her and opened it

_trying to be discreet but nothing can get past you huh_

Adam shook his head no

Tanya looked down at her textbook hiding her face feeling sorry for herself after catching every move and smile between her supposedly best friend and her potential boyfriend ' It seems that me and will talk later'

Adam closed his textbook then placed it inside his book bag.." I'm gonna go change and spar with Tommy for a little while." Adam commented as he saw his leader come out of the locker room

" Okay.." Kat and Tanya chorused

Adam nodded his head as he got up and went down the few steps.." I'll be right back Tommy."

" Alright..I'll be here warming up." Tommy said as he turned and started to stretch ' Beautiful wherever you are I hope that you are safe and hopefully planning on returning to me soon'

_**The End of this chapter 4 now**_

_**Vodams**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter..enjoy!**

Tanya was walking alongside the beach with her hands clasped behind her back and solemn look gracing her usually cheerful face ' Why do I feel threaten..should I feel threaten' Tanya thought to herself as she stopped and sat down on the sand letting the slight breeze touch upon her skin " I have to find out why Kat is flirting with Adam and why he's returning it." Tanya mumbled openly as she sighed looked out at the calmness of the lake thinking that she could let her thoughts leave her mind with her doubts as well

Rocky was riding his bike along the trail when he stopped.." It's a nice day out Kat and Adam are busy helping their folks and Tommy is out visiting his grandfather.." Rocky looked down upon the beach seeing Tanya.." Hmmm let me see what she's up to." Rocky commented to himself as he manuevered his bike and started down the hill

Tanya looked down at herself giving her body a glance.." I'm not that hideous am I."

" No your not." Rocky injected

Tanya smiled slightly wishing that it was Adam's voice she heard behind her but nontheless turning her head she watched as Rocky headed towards her with his bike.." Hey Rocky."

Rocky placed his bike down then he sat down next to his friend.." Hello to you to Tanya..but why would you think of yourself as hideous."

" It's stupid Rocky."

" I don't have anywhere to be so all of my time is devoted to you." Rocky said as gave his friend his undivided attention

Tanya sighed as she leaned back on her hands and tilted her head back with her eyes closed.." Do you ever feel like your losing out on something and someone."

" Half of my life is like that T."

" You know that I like Adam."

Rocky turned his head looking at his friend with an laughable impression that had Tanya cracking up.." OOOOOHHHHH GOSSSIP..okay spill it girlie."

Tanya laughed out loud after hearing that.." What..what was that."

" My little sister's voice when she's talking to her friend on the phone..but anyways what about Adam."

" I like him and I'm not sure if I'm coming onto him quickly or putting off some kind of vibe but I don't know if he likes me."

" Tanya he's a shy man who really don't come out and say anything about his feelings."

Tanya scoffed as she shook her head.." He flirts so he can't be that shy."

" I don't know who else he spends time with."

" The other day when we where sitting in the youth center and he was helping me with our Algebra assignment he and Kat was passing notes with smiles and blushes on both of their faces."

" Hmm..I've never seen that happen between the two of them."

" Of course you haven't seen it." Tanya stated with pent up anger

" Tanya don't be like that.."

" Don't be like what." Tanya questioned

" Like the way you are about to end up..look why don't you just ask him to meet you somewhere and talk it out."

Tanya looked down trying to calm down her breathing.." But what if he confirms it."

Rocky draped his arm over Tanya's shoulder drawing her into his embrace.." If he does then let him do it cause it's not gonna be the end of the world for you."

" Why are you saying that."

" Cause you are beautiful and talented he may not see it now but he will when and if he acknowledges his part."

Tanya wrapped her arms around Rocky's midsection.." Thank you."

" No problem." Rocky mentioned softly.." Besides I was bored and I needed to get out of the house."

" Can you walk me back to the Hillard's so I can change and get my bike." Tanya wondered as the two of them released each other from their embrace

Rocky nodded his head and then he got up then leaned out his hands helping Tanya up who dusted off her clothes while Rocky picked up his bike and the two of them set off

_Oliver's Residence_

Tommy sat out in the yard talking with his mother's father.." Grandad."

" Yes Tommy."

" How old where you when you met grandma."

Grandpa Oliver smiled wistfully as his folded up on his lap.." I was a young lad at the tender age of 15."

Tommy smiled as he looked over at his grandfather seeing the loving and wide smile grace his face.." That sounds like me and Kimberly."

Granpa Oliver's head turned and looked at his oldest grandchild.." Exactly and you know that life is not always gonna be kosher and easy to live."

" I know that now..but I didn't when I was growing up."

" All children who are loved as they grow expect to find that when they are old and mature enough." Grandpa Oliver said softly then looked down at his ring." Grandma was spitball just like Kimberly only she made me work her affection."

Tommy laughed softly knowing that grandma is still a spitball with a quick witted tongue to still rival a teenage.." hmm mmm."

" Yeah from what you told me and grandma that Kimberly was so bubbly and warm when the both of you first met and from then your smile grew from shy to full blown." Grandpa Oliver explained

Tommy turned his head allowing his hair to hide his cheeks

" Ohh ohhh..this is rich I actually made my grandson blush." Grandpa Oliver laughed loudly as he pointed at Tommy who shrunk down in the lounger

" Just what is all of this noise out here." Grandma Oliver wondered as she came out of the house with a tray

Grandpa Oliver looked at his wife with a smile on his face.." I just acheived the impossible."

" And that would be."

" Making our grandson blush."

Grandma Oliver sat the tray down on the table then settled into another lounger before looking at her grandson who avoided eye contact making her laugh

" Oh this is nice..i'm sitting here getting laughed at and i'm not embarassed I must be losing it."

" Oh Tommy..then I will gladly welcome you to the club of hip old grandparents established today." Grandma Oliver stated as she slapped the table with her hand

Tommy shook his head as he and his grandparents talked and chilled out for the rest of the day

_Phaedos_

Kim leisurely walked around the area she remembered from the first time she and the others were here looking to claim new powers in order to save the Earth and Zordon.." I wonder what Aisha and Trini are up to." Kim said to herself as she found a spot to rest silently thanking Dulcea as she made herself comfortable pulling open her journal and flipping to the next blank page

_**Dear Journal**_

_**It has almost been two weeks since I've been here and from what Dulcea is telling me that I might be able  
**__**to claim the gift sooner than expected if I keep going the way I have been. She has been right by my side  
**__**training me and always praising me with words to use and further my skills on a higher scale and I'm so  
**__**proud of myself knowing that I can acheive it. Ever since I came here to train I've been slowly distracting  
**__**myself from my most important goal..and upon my eventual return to earth I will seek him out and see  
**__**how he has been doing first and foremost then take him away and work out everything I had put him  
**__**through and see what can come out if..but that is all for now Journal..**_

_**KAH**_

Kim closed the book and placed it beside her then looked around her surroundings noticing how peaceful it is allowing her to close her eyes as a serene smile showed upon her face

Dulcea looked down on Kimberly from her perch up in the tree then flew off back towards the plateau

**That's the end of this chapter plz drop a review**

Vodams


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter..enjoy!**

Adam sat in his backyard laying on his mother's hammock allowing it swing back and forth with resting a little bit then he heard his mother call for him.." Coming."

Mrs Park dried the last dish then placed it in the cupboard just as her son came into the kitchen.." Can you do me a favor."

" Sure." Adam said as he went over to the stool and sat on top of it while his mother grabbed her purse out of the pantry and bringing it over to the table

" Can you go to the supermarket and get the few items on this list then can you drop this desert over to the Hillard's residence."

Adam perked up just a little bit then he hopped off the stool and headed over to his mother who handed him the list and a few dollar bills then she went over to the refridgerator and pulled out a cake hidden underneath a clear cake carrier.." I'm gonna hurry up and get these down then I'm gonna see what else I can do for the rest of the day."

" Okay..just make sure you get groceries."

" Alright Mom..see you in a hour hopefully." Adam called out as he left out of the kitchen heading out the front door

_**The Hillard Residence**_

Kat was sitting next to her mother helping her weave a quilt together inside the den

" So my dear angel..how have the new school year been."

" It's been going good." Kat said with smile.." It has only been a week though mum."

" I know..its just that I live my school days through you."

" Well when they have upcoming events such as dances and all side projects you will be the first to know."

Mrs. Hillard smiled and nodded head as she looked down at her quilt with a sigh

" What's wrong mum."

" It's just that this quilt will be passed down to you when im no longer able to live on..and then your future children will be bestowed this family heirloom." Mrs. Hillard explained softly

" Mum this quilt will be in good hands and the day I have a little girl of my own I will sit her down and explain to her about ancestry of this quilt." Kat stated

Mrs. Hillard brought her hands up to her face and used the pad of her pointer finger to remove the little drops of tears from her face properly.." I know it will be in good hands."

Kat nodded her head with a genuine smile gracing her face as the two ladies went on quilting

Adam turned the wheel allowing his car to cruise around the corner onto Kat's street heading down to the dead end section and manuevering the car right behind Mrs. Hillard's vehicle before turning off the engine then he reached over to pick up the cake that was resting on the passenger seat and got out of the car.." I hope she's home." Adam said quietly as his feet guided him up the flower bed walkway and on top of the little porch then he pressed the doorbell one time

" I'll get that mum." Kat exclaimed as she got up and left out of the den heading towards the door.." Who is it."

" It's me Adam."

Kat opened the door with a smile on her face.." Hi Adam..what's brings you by."

" My Mom made this cake for your mom and asked me to bring it by." Adam informed as he held out the sweet confectionary

" Okay." Kat said softly as she took the cake and side stepping a little allowing Adam inside thee house closing the door behind him then turned leading Adam into the Den.." Mum

Mrs. Park sent of this cake."

Mrs. Hillard lifted her head smiling as she set her side of the quilt down on the couch and stood up and started to make her way over to her daughter and her friend.." Aww..tell Suell thank you." Mrs. Hillard exclaimed genuinely as she took the cake from her daughter's grasp and head into the Kitchen.." Come get a slice Katherine."

Kat and Adam smiled slighty at one another before entering the Kitchen already finding a slice of cake for the both of them

" Mmmm..tell you mother that this cake is so delicious and thanks again."

Kat and Adam positioned themselves onto the bar stools and ate their cake nodding in agreement as they all ate silenty

_A few minutes later_

Kat led Adam out into the backyard so you did your fair share of helping your parents out

" For the most part..I've already brought the cake over and then I have to go grocery shopping for my mom."

" Can I tag along if it's okay with you."

" Sure..if your done with helping your mother with the quilt."

" How did you know."

" I'm a quick observer..plus the two cups were a give away." Adam explained softly

" Okay..come on." Kat suggested as she grabbed his hand and led him back inside.." Mum I'm gonna go to grocery store with Adam.,do you need anything."

" Come to think of it yes I could use sir loin Steak and some vegetables any kind." Mrs Hillard revealed as she stood up went over to the little jar that had some bills stuck inside

Adam quirked an eyebrow at Katherine who only shrugged and waited

Mrs. Hillard took some of the money that equaled twenty five dollars then turned and handed the money to her daughter who then pocketed the change then turned and left

" Have a good day Mrs Hillard." Adam stated

" You do same Adam." Mrs Hillard applied and soon she heard the door closed

Adam and Kat got inside his car buckling their seatbelts then Adam started the car and backed up out of the driveway putting the car in drive then he turned the wheel until he was facing the right way of the street and drove out of the neighborhood

Rocky and Tanya had just missed Adam and Kat's departure heading towards the Hillard's residence.." So after we go bike riding want to hit up the juice bar for a little pick me up." Rocky suggested

" Sure." Tanya replied as she headed up the walkway and inside the house.." Hello."

" Why hello Tanya..back so soon."

" Yea. but only for a few minutes I just got to change my clothes."

Mrs Hillard came the kitchen gently wiping her mouth." Oh are you going somewhere."

" Yeah..somewhat..but what I have on is not bike riding attire."

" Okay..if you need anything just let me know."

" Alright." Tanya said as she hurried upstairs to change

Back outside

Rocky was popping wheelies trying to improve on going longer than fifteen seconds while waiting for Tanya.." I will need to question Adam later on tonight."

" I'm all set ."

Rocky set his bike back on the two wheels then rolled over to where Tanya was strapping on her helmet giving her the up and down.." Okay..let's get this show on the road."

Tanya nodded in agreement and the two once again set this time better with equal movements.." Show me some place where I can be adventurous."

Rocky smirked.." I hope you can keep up number 2."

" Just to let you know I will be able to keep up with number 3."

Rocky's jaw set and then he pedalled faster with Tanya right beside him

**That's all for this chapter the next one will be sometime soon..PLZ drop a review  
****  
Vodams**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter enjoy..I've decided to move the pace a lil bit faster for Kim...read on to find out why!**

Rocky and Tanya was pedalling through the park trying to out do each other before the two of them came to stop resting their bodies on their seats.." So Rocky I want to say thank you for rescuing me out of my sea of pity."

" You don't need to pity yourself Tanya."

" I can't help it though." Tanya exclaimed as she folded her arms across her chest.." I mean everything was progressing and then I don't know what happened to make him dispondent."

Rocky thought it over before he opened his mouth..." Tanya its not healthy to keep going over it."

Tanya glanced at her friend." But it's hard Rocky he was my first crush." the yellow ranger admitted

" Aisha was my first crush but i never got around to tell her that." Rocky revealed

" Aww..."

" Okay no need to rub it in."

" I'm not cause I know what you meant and it goes for me to."

Rocky nodded his head.." Well the best thing to do is to let it pass cause not everyone has their happy fairy tale ending as soon as they meet."

" Case in point Tommy and his ex-girlfriend Kimberly."

" Yup..but the one thing he did was call and questioned it and now that the both of them are taking a break from each other to focus on what they were assigned to do I think its the best option for Tommy and this is Adam told me."

Tanya nodded.." I had thought that Kat was falling for Tommy."

" I had the same feeling but it wasn't like that in the end." Rocky stated.." And neither one of knows if there will be something between Adam and Kat."

" Nice save Rocky."

" I'd tried but let's continue on riding." Rocky suggested as Tanya nodded in agreement and the two them pushed off from their position

**The Park Residence**

Adam and Kat each brought in two bags each.." Mom.."

" I'll be right down."

" Okay." Adam said as he and Kat placed all four of their bags on the counter and the two of them set out to put away the groceries just as Adam's mother came into the Kitchen

" Why hello Katherine how are you."

" I'm doing just fine Mrs. Park."

" That's good."

Kat nodded in agreement.." My mum says thank you for the dessert she got a slice of the cake as soon as she got it in her hands."

" Tell her that she's welcome and I will call her later and thanks for going to the store Adam."

" No problem mom I was glad to go."

Mrs. Park eyed her son before turning her head and left out of the Kitchen heading downstairs muttering " Young ones these days."

Adam and Kat glanced each other with smiles on their faces as the two continued on putting away the groceries

**The Oliver's House**

Tommy was enjoying the quietness of being home alone since he returned from visiting his grandparents and his parents was out somewhere. The Red Zeo Ranger started working out on the bench press while the heavy metal rock music played out of the boombox in the corner since that all of the battles between the rangers and mondo have taken place with the rangers barely pulling through most of the times but nontheless winning the battle in the process

_Ding Dong_

Tommy set the weights back onto the bar reaching down he grabbed the white towel as he got up and headed upstairs to answer the door.." Who is it."

" Billy."

Tommy smiled as he opened the door " Hey man."

" Hey Tommy were you busy."

" Not much but i was just lifting some weights." Tommy revealed

" Good for you I want to talk to you about something."

Tommy nodded his head.." Well let me go shower then we can head out."

" Okay."

Tommy headed upstairs while Billy made himself comfortable when there was another knock on the door

Billy got up and opened the door.." Hey Jase."

Jason smiled at his friend as he came into Tommy's house.." Hey man whats up with you Billy."

" Alot of things actually but it is good to be out of the chamber for once." Billy started of saying then he continued filling Jason in on the reason why he was there.." I want to talk to Tommy about the team." Billy stated as the two headed over to the living room to sit down

" You've noticed it to."

Billy nodded his head.." Especially through the battles."

" I don't think Tommy noticed it either just as long as the battles are won."

" I thought the same thing." Billy muttered

Jason sighed.." It was much easier back then wasn't it."

" Yeah..but they are a good team nonetheless." Billy replied but quickly staying on the subject

" It just all of the issues needs to checked before the next battle whenever that happens." Jason retorted knowing that his friend was still dealing with the rejection of Gold Ranger's powers

" Exactly."

Upstairs in Tommy's room

The Red Zeo Ranger just entered his room with a red towel wrapped around his waist as he sat down on his bed and picked the diary he'd been writing in ever since he became the Red Zeo Ranger and all that has happened before the letter and after the letter.." When I see Kim again I will give her this so she can see that she was right about this." Tommy muttered to himself as he flipped through some pages glancing over the previous entries making him wonder what Kim would think about it seeing as he dated them.." We shall see what happens when she reads them and questions me." Tommy said to the quietness of the room as he got up and placed the book up in his closet then turned to get dressed

Billy and Jason heard movement above their head knowing that Tommy would soon join them.." What do you think Tommy will think since he is the leader."

" I don't know Jase."

" Don't know about what." Tommy questioned as he came down the stairs with his sneakers in his hand Tommy headed towards Jasone as he came into the living room greeting Jason.." Hey bro."

" Hey Bro." Jason greeted back

" Now what's going on." Tommy wondered as he sat down in the lounge chair

Billy sat upright.." Have you noticed anything between the battles on and off the field."

Tommy tied both of his shoes then sat back with a neutral facial expression.." You mean the way Adam and Tanya have been distancing themselves but putting up a front on and off the field I've noticed but whatever is going on between them is none of my business as long as when we go into battle together and we come out of the together."

" Learning your lesson."

" Yeah." Tommy said softly.." I look back on when that letter was sent and I place the blame on both me and Kim."

" But now that everything is settled between the both of you what would you have done if the guy was true."

" Let her be because she is there to do her thing and I'm here." Tommy reveals but he almost let it slip that Kim is no longer in Florida so he moved on to another topic.." Besides I had two chances both Heather and Kat was nice and respectable girls that I could've seen myself with but it's not meant to be and I just needed a break instead of falling into another relationship that situation was really weighing on subconscious."

Jason and Billy eyed one another before looking back at Tommy

" Very Funny guys." Tommy stated as his two friends bursted out laughing making him join in as the three sat around talking some more before they eventually got up and left Tommy's house heading towards the Juice Bar

**Phadeos**

Up on a rocky clift a certain Bikini clad smiled as turned and looked towards south part of her home sensing the power building then she turned her head towards the north sensing the other power building at increase speed

" Dulcea."

Dulcea turned her full attention on her successor in the making who stood in her full ninja garb.." Well my dear agile Crane what is on your mind."

Kim lifted up her gloved hands and removed her head dressing.." Alot of things but I'm positive that I will succeed in whatever is to come."

" That's a very good explanation and I do not sense any tremors or doubt in your voice."

" Because there is none." Kim stated boldly.." I'm no longer the girl I was I'm more trained than before and my fighting skills are a lot defined and sharper plus my mind and soul is more intuned to my surroundings thanks to the training and dedication I put in and the tests you have put me through."

Dulcea nodded in agreement as she stepped down and went over to fire pit bending down to pick up a pouch.." Come to me my Crane."

Kim walked over Dulcea who gestured her around to the other side of the pit where she once gained her Crane powers

Dulcea reached into her hip sack and pulled out a hand of sand and blew on the fire pit that bursted out pink flames and stayed lit.." I watched the time when Zedd had your coin and have the life force drawned out of you."

Kim nodded as she can vividly recall all that had left her weak and vulnerable

" The power you now have acquired will never be able to be taken away by any evil demon cause only you can access the power to its fullest content."

" You mean that what I have earned is just the beginning."

" Yes cause there are levels that you will build upon everytime you fight or practice." Dulcea mentioned as she headed around the pit.." The crane spirit will help guide you like never before and also teach you how to fully access the power of the crane and the power of this." Dulcea explained as handed the pouch she picked up passing into Kim's awaiting hands

Kim glanced as Dulcea who nodded her head giving Kim the consent to open the pouch pulling a morpher of some kind with key to match.." What is this."

" The second half of your power that will be needed in the next few months your spirit will tell you when it's time."

" Okay." Kim said as she slipped the morpher and key back into the pouch."

Dulcea slowly swayed side to side

" Dulcea." Kim called out as she was quickly there to help the master warrior regain her footing.." What's wrong."

" I'm picking up a evil sensor and it has arrived on the moon to help aide the Machine Empire since the head honchos are temporarily out of commission for some reason."

" Then it's time for me to head back to earth."

Dulcea nodded as the two of them headed towards Kim's aclove " I will always be a link away if you need more guidance."

Kim packed what she brought with her and the gifts she acquired along her visit.." And I will use that link when it's needed..just like I vowed to make Zordon and Alpha proud of me I'm gonna do the same thing I want to make you proud of me letting you know that you have entrusted the power to the once confidant Kimberly Hart to now mentally and physically strong Kimberly Hart the true beholder of the Ninjetti Crane."

" My dear Crane you will always make me proud just by letting your power soar and guide you to your true potential." Dulcea assured

" Take care of them and give these to them when they return." Kim suggested as she handed two envelopes to the master warrior then hugged her.." Thank you for believing in me."

" Your Welcome..always believe that you can do anything and overcome all that is about to be placed in front of you." Dulcea implied as she returned the sentimental gesture

Kim stood back next to her things.." Next stop Angel Grove." Kim closed her eyes and slowly chanted the words that allowed her to disappear in a tiny speck of pink light along with her things

" Zordon she is on her way home." Dulcea said softly as she turned and headed out to check on the other two charges

**That's it for this chapter plz drop a review if you came this far**

**Vodams**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I Would like to thank all of you guys who have followed this story from the first chapter to now..I love u guys and I smile from reading ur reviews..Thank you very much**_

As Kim made her way back to her home planet she thought back on how far she came being trained underneath Dulcea's guidance brought a smile onto the former Mighty Morphin Power Ranger's face

_**Week 3**_

_Dulcea sent Kim on a three day trip to build up her skill in order for her senses to heighten and sharpen as this was her last day _

_Kim made her way through foliage making her way into the opened surrounding letting her feet lead her away from the path she traveled settling her feet she calmed __down her breathing _

_the first opponent came charging at her back as swiftly as it could_

_Kim's ears perked up but she kept her body still until the last moment when her right fist snapped up connecting with the assailant's face. Kim turned her head to the __right glancing over her shoulder at the fallen body who was struggling to its feet so Kim spun hard to her left nailing the victim in the gut_

_the second opponent appeared out of nowhere _

_Kim involuntarily stepped back only to unleash a backflip bringing both of her feet upwards connecting with the next victim's chin sending that one a few feet back __landing on its face.." Two more to go."_

_the third opponent tossed its boomerang towards Kim_

_Kim's nerves picked up on it and ducked into a spilt then she quickly got to her feet and turned to the third soon to be victim tossed another boomerang in her direction_

_" Now it's time to have fun." Kim said to herself as she turned to see the first one heading back towards her. Kim reached up and grabbed it with both hands and slung __it back the drone who dodged it_

_the drone charged at Kim who charged right back at it only to flip over it landing her feet into the back sending it towards the second incoming boomerang face first_

_Kim's feet connected with the soil and her hands went up to grab a hold of the first boomerang seeing it glow pink_

**Time to head back Crane**

_Kim nodded her head as Dulcea's voice ranged over the area.." On My way."_

Kim's smile never left her face as she moved onto the second memory trip that was still in the same week

_Dulcea was sitting in front of the infamous pit when Kim came up the back stoned steps in her Ninja garb.." Dulcea." Kim called out _

_" My Crane..come sit with me."_

_Kim came and sat down next to the Master Warrior_

_" I've been thinking about adding a new and old set of friends to the fold."_

_" Who do you have in mind."_

_" You know them really well."_

_" I do."_

_Dulcea glanced at Kim.." Yes."_

_" Then by all means please allow me to go to them."_

_" Do you think you can do that in about a hour."_

_" I'm sure." Kim stated_

_" Then My Crane you need to be on your feet."_

_Kim wasted no time getting to her feet_

_" Close your eyes and focus on your friends body wavelength."_

_Kim's eyes slid shut and she focused on the first of two signatures that were soon to be new a part of this reunion and with that Kim disappeared_

_Geneva Switzerland_

_A raven haired beautiful woman was walking through brick layed pathway carrying a bag of groceries heading back towards her apartment flat when the wind picked up she tensed_

_" Trini."_

_" I have a can of mace."_

_" Put it away your not gonna need it." the voice applied _

_Trini turned her head as her body followed then her bag of groceries fell out of her hands as the two life long friends headed towards one another with smiles on their faces as they embraced one another excitedly.." Your here..and dressed __like that nontheless."_

_" I know..so can get to your place before something start that I don't have time to explain." Kim insisted_

_" Sure." Trini agreed as she and Kim quickly gathered up the items of food then making their way over to Trini's apartment_

_Kim entered the living room and immediately closed the blinds_

_Trini folded the paper bag and placed it with the other bags then she made her way into the Living Room where her Pink ninja'd friend stood facing her.." Kim why are you here."_

_" I here to get you."_

_" For what."_

_" To get you to unleash your spirit animal just like I have done before and now I have a chance to come back even stronger."_

_" Where have you been..the last letter you sent me to me not to worry and you would be fine." Trini asked_

_" I know and as you can I am doing fine." Kim said as she smiled at her friend.." And as for as where I've been is on the planet Phaedos.. the same planet you can be on if you take me __up on the oppurtunity to get back into the life you left behind."_

_Trini's face remained motions free as the war going on inside her brain she made her choice.." Can I think about it." Trini wondered_

_" Sure..can I get me a glass of water real quick."_

_" Yeah..sure." Trini said_

_Kim nodded in thanks and made her way towards the Kitchen as Trini headed down the hall towards her bedroom closing the door behind her_

_Kimberly to Dulcea._

_**Hello Crane how is it going**_

_Kinda slow.. I plead my case but she hasn't directly said yes or no_

_**You know you can always come back and get her answer time is not limited Kim..my power is sheilding you from Zordon's sensors**_

_I know..but I came here first knowing that she might be like this cause I know Aisha will be easier_

_**Let's hope so..see you guys soon**_

_Hopefully Kimberly said mentally as the link was severed for now and she went over to the sink and got her a glass of water and headed back into the living room where she got the shock __of her life.." What the hell."_

_" Surprised you didn't I.."_

_Kim looked down at the floor seeing her best friend surrounded by what she grabbed and packed in the span of six minutes.." Did you.."_

_" Now now..a girl can't reveal her secrets let's go shall we."_

_" Okay..let's go." Kim stated as she drunk the water and sat the glass down on the counter.." What about your place."_

_" Already taken care of now let's get out of here." Trini insisted_

_Kim approached her friend and placed an arm on her shoulders and the two of them disappeared out of Trini's former apartment_

_Dulcea was waiting for them on the same beach the Kim and the other ninja saw their first time on the first trip to phaedos_

_Kim and Trini appeared in a flash_

_" Hello Trinity."_

_Trini arched her eyebrow as she glanced at the female barily concealed carrying a stick.." Hello."_

_" My name is Dulcea the master warrior and the owner and keeper of this planet."_

_" Okay..I'm Trini Kwan Zordon's first chosen yellow ranger of the earth."_

_" A pleasure..shall we go and let the Crane finish up her mission."_

_" I'll be back..get ready to put all of your training to good use." Kim said as she hugged her friend one more time before disappearing_

_Dulcea and Trini started to head up to the up the plateau_

_Niger, Africa_

_Aisha and Tribe leaders were sitting around the fire talking as the night sky filled itself with the stars and moon _

_" You were very impressive my young child." Ashala praised as she placed a gentle hand on Aisha's shoulder_

_" Thank you.."_

_The movement behind Aisha brought a smile on her face as she felt the lil wet nose rub up against her arm_

_" Noku..you woke up."_

_The set of tan like eyes glanced up Aisha before getting on all fours and heading towards Aisha and the others softly then he layed back down with his head leaning on Aisha's leg _

_Aisha rubbed the ears earning a purr from the beast she treated when she arrived on this continent during the Zeo Quest who was sick but now healed due to Aisha's special medicine and care_

_The elders grew to love the animal who stalked his prey at day and returned at night to guard his tender's people_

_A Certain Pink Ninja came across the land into view after seeing the fire.." Aisha."_

_Aisha and the others turned their head seeing the newcomer approach them _

_Noku sensed a new threat so he got up and started growling_

_Kim held up her hands as she saw the lion guard the tribe_

_" Noku..it's ok." Aisha said softly as she rubbed Noku who sat down on his hunches as the threat closed in _

_" Aisha..hello bear."_

_" Kimberly..is that you."_

_" Yup..and I've come to get you." Kim informed_

_" To get me for what."_

_" To train under Dulcea like I have been doing ever since I left Florida."_

_" But Kim how can I train under Dulcea when I have alot to do here."_

_" You can still do that."_

_" How."_

_Kim sighed a little before she placed a hand on Aisha's shoulder.." The power that you earn all over again is a whole lot stronger than what we previously obtained before therefore once you earn them again you can __get here faster and heal faster..I know you want to help here Sha..trust me please I have never let you down before and I won't do that you now."_

_Aisha nodded then she turned and looked at her family who looked back at her with questions in their eyes.." Ashala and elders I want you trust me."_

_" We do trust you child..what is the problem."_

_" Nothing to big but it's helpful for me and beneficial for all of us me included."_

_" Explain." the elder implied_

_" My friend has come to take me to another planet where I can earn my Ninja Powers back."_

_" Is that true."_

_" Yes Sir..the power I have once obtained will be even more powerful from what my friend exclaimed and if that power is that helpful not just to me but to what I want to continue to do here once I return I must take the  
__offer."_

_Noku growled as he nudged Aisha in the shin_

_" If we permit you the access to leave how long until you eventually return back home." the elder inquired_

_" Kim how long.."_

_" It depends on your progress and determination..A month tops."_

_" Your still going through it."_

_" Yeah but i'm almost done."_

_" I see..so I will be alone up there with Dulcea."_

_" Yes and No."_

_Aisha nodded her head as she turned back towards the elders and her grandmother_

_" You have our consent to leave."Ashala spoke before Aisha could open her mouth_

_" Thank you so much Ashala and elder Boulo.. I will not let you down."_

_" We will bless you on your journey and pray for you return." Ashala stated with a smile_

_Aisha nodded as she got up and went over to give all of the tribe members a hug with Noku following her every move with his eyes_

_Kim smiled as she waved and tilted her head down in a bow of respect to Ashala and the elders_

_" I'm ready Kim." Aisha announced as she made her way over to her friend with Noku close behind_

_" Alright..but you bringing him along." Kim asked with a smile_

_" Noku..stay here."_

_Noku walked up a little bit more and sat on his hunches next to Aisha_

_The Tribe smiled knowing that the lion was not staying behind_

_" You gained one heck of body guard Sha."_

_" Ever since I healed him he's been by my side." _

_Kim nodded her head as she placed her hand on her shoulder and the three occupants disappeared_

_" Good luck my bear." Ashala whispered as the tribe settled in for the night_

_Kim and the two new arrivals landed on the beach_

_" Never thought I see this place again."_

_" Welcome back my Bear." Dulcea greeted as she came into view_

_" Dulcea it's a pleasure to see you again."_

_The Master Warrior nodded her head as she eyed the other guest who hadn't growled since arriving.." And who is this."_

_" This is Noku..the lion I healed back to health."_

_" Very well please follow me..I already have Trini resting."_

_" Trini..she's here's to.." Aisha asked as she looked at Kim but it was Dulcea who answered_

_" Both of you are gonna train to get new powers." Dulcea revealed_

_" Okay."_

Kim smiled once again as she knew she was close to earth when she thought back on her last memory

_" Okay Kimberly when I first gave you and the other's the ninjett power I used the magical dust to do so but I'm gonna show you a new trick since you are already in your garb. I want to you remove __like you did before." Dulcea stated_

_Kim nodded her head and placed her right hand up onto her shoulder and grabbed the garment in her she threw her hand out and then she stood before Dulcea in a pair of white capri pants and a dark __pink tank top_

_" Very Good Kimberly." Dulcea said as she stuck her stick in the ground and stepped into Kim's line of vision.." Okay close your eyes and focus on your animal spirit."_

_Kim's eyes slid shut as her mind and body zoned in on the Crane..' I am the Crane, agile and graceful..I am the Crane, agile and graceful..' Kim chanted to herself_

_Dulcea's smile widened as she saw the ninja robes reappear on Kim's body including the head_

_Kim opened her eyes then jumped as she looked down at the ninja clothed body.." I did it Dulcea."_

_" Yes you did Kimberly..you have mastered the power of the crane without a power coin."_

_" Oh My Gosh..I can't believe it."_

_" Believe it my agile one..you are now ready to return home."_

" Home.." Kim mumbled as the transportation was complete and the Pink Crane was back on Earth.." Something doesn't seem right." Kim said to herself as she took a deep breath inhaling and exhaling.." Ooohh  
Someone just crossed the line..and now it's on." Kim revealed as her face set into a determine look and she disappeared

_**The Power Chamber**_

Zordon reappeared inside his tube.." ALPHA."

" Yes Zordon."

" She's Back and she is livid."

" Ay yi yi..someone is gonna be very sorry." Alpha 5 exclaimed

_**That's all for this chapter**_

_**Plz drop a review if you came this far..**_

_**Vodams**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I would like to thank pinkpout, Taeniaea, sabina21,bellavision,hewhoreaps and Ghostwriter for their reviews here is the next chapter!**_

_**King for the day episode is cool to write about so this chapter is just a lil bit fast fowarded and lil but of cussing**_

**The Power Chamber**

Billy was heading towards the entrance drying his hands with a paper towel catching the last part of Zordon's conversation.." Who's back."

" A very good friend if you can get the visual on the Power Rangers you will find out Billy." Zordon implied

Billy looked at his mentor with a puzzled expression but shook his head nontheless and went to the panel and started to work through the feed once again making the picture on the screen a little bit clearer.." It seems that the Rangers are struggling."

" Ayi yi yi." Alpha 5 stated as he shared a glance with Zordon

" What's going on between you two what have I missed in the short break I've had." Billy asked

" You will get your answers very soon if you continue to watch viewing screen." Zordon revealed

Billy never responded back but just turned his head and focused on the screen hoping that with the other rangers inside the dome they will be able to break the spell..' Come on guys'

**The Machine Emprire Dome**

Gasket and his wife Archerina stood back watching "their" King continue to shout his words of the Ranger's demise

" TOMMY." Jason screamed as he was down on one knee as his friends surrounded him.." We are your friends." Jason assured his best friend trying to make sure that none of his friends feel the wrath of Tommy again

" Gasket is straight up lying to you Tommy." Rocky added

" You will not win Gasket we will get Tommy back." Adam exclaimed

" Blah blah blah Rangers." Gasket taunted as he stood side by side with the Red Zeo Ranger.." My King will get rid of all you."

" Tommy..please." Kat cried as she stuck out her hand

" You pathethic Power Weaklings just stop trying to force your evil words of magic on me it won't work. Tommy informs as he acted like he was going to barf.." Beside you are really making me loose my appetite."

" Give it up Rangers." Archerina insists

" Yes please just give up." Tommy suggested as he folded his arms over his chest

Katherine staggered forward.." Power Down."

" Kat what are you doing." Tanya questioned

" I know what I'm doing Tanya." Kat says softly.." Trust me guys power down."

' Trust is word you shouldn't use' Tanya thought to herself nonetheless as the other zeo rangers

" Tommy listen to me."

Tommy cocked his head to the side.." Why should I."

" Because they are lying to you." Kat stated

" They are not lying to me Pink Ranger."

" Yes they are Tommy." Adam assured

" God Damnit Tommy.." Jason shouted.." Listen to us man we're the good guys."

" Tsk tsk tsk Gold Ranger such foul language coming from the mouth of Zordon's prized ranger." Tommy retorted

Katherine stepped towards the middle of ring.." Tommy please come back to us..you are one of us look at your costume."

Archerina aimed her bow and arrow at Kat and released an arrow hitting the ring stoned floor sending an explosion making Kat fall back towards her friends

" What." Tommy stated with a soft tone as he glanced down at his uniform then he glanced up at the rangers

" Master...we stole that from them when their real leader left them." Gasket explained.." That's why they are trying to take over the world sire."

" Our King will not be easily fooled by your tricks ranger." Archerina inserted

" King..yes I am the King.." Tommy stated as he thrusted out his arms.." I am the King of the Machine Empire and I will no longer allow the evil you have spread to continue do you hear me..It ends here today." Tommy announced

" Guys..we need to do something and fast." Rocky insisted as he held onto Tanya's hand

" What is there for us to do." Tanya added

" I don't know..but what."

" AAhhhh my sire they are speechless.." Gasket reveals

Tommy's laughter reached across the dome.." It's time for these weak and pathetic so called rangers lives come to an end."

" Don't do this Tommy..c'mon on bro fight it." Jason stated as he, Rocky and Adam shielded the girls

" They got you brainwashed Tommy." Adam and Rocky chorused

" Tommy."

" Yes..and your our friend." Tanya exclaims when she heard her friend mention his name

" Tommy..uhh why can't I remember who I am." Tommy mumbled as he brought his hands up to his helmet

" Do not listen to them my King they are very tricky." Gasket inputs

" Your right Gasket..I am the King of the Machine Empire I will protect the good and the helpless from the evil of your kind Power Rangers." Tommy revealed

" Boy whatever Gasket did to him has his brains really jumbled." Rocky commented

" That's for sure."

" Guys..we are running out of time..at any moment we can be assaulted with the numbers clearly against us." Tanya pointed out as she looked around them

" My monsters of the good prepare to fight."

" Guys let's morph." Adam tossed in

" It's Morphin Time." the Zeo Rangers shouted as they went through the motion but nothing happened

" Oh what the hell where we thinking." Rocky asserted

" We weren't." Tanya said as she looked over at Kat.." We were following someone's plan."

" Okay..now is not the time to put each other down." Jason inputs immediately sensing the tension brewing

" Oh rangers..guess what time it is." Archerina applied

" I know what time it is.." A voice called out

" Who said that."

" Oh by the time I get finish handling business like it's second nature you will know my name and the reason why all will regret ever crossing the line."

' Uh oh' Jason thought as a small smile started to creep onto his face

" Somebody is in trouble." Adam whispered

" Big Time." Rocky added

" Is that."

" Yes that's her." Rocky applied with a smile

" Whoever you are show yourself." Gasket demanded

" What's going on Gasket?" Tommy questioned

" An intruder sire."

" Yes indeed an intruder." Archerina adds

" Oh someone please gag me." the voice called out as a cloud of smoke appeared in the center of the ring just in front of the Rangers and Gasket but when the smoke disappeared there was a ninja clad figure standing there with her hands on her hips.." Hello Idiots."

" Who are you." Tommy asked

" I could be your angel of mercy if you want me to be Tommy."

" My angel of mercy."

" Yes come down here and I will show you my type of mercy."

" Kim."

" Hush Jason." Kim commanded

" Your just another one of them that I haven't assaulted yet."

" Then come down here and assault me I dare you."

" Kimberly no." Rocky and Adam chorused

" Boys just be quiet."

Tommy appeared inside the ring.." I'm here are you ready."

**FIGHT FIGHT**

Kim flicked her hand up and snapped it.." I work alone."

The Zeo Rangers looked around seeing the monsters as still as can be

" What happened..who the heck are you."

" I'm Kimberly and you are on my list." Kim spoke

" How so."

" You screwed up the moment I sensed the evil clouding the mind of someone special to me."

" Special to you huh?"

Kim nodded her head but never let her eyes leave Tommy's visor

" What makes you the one."

" Want me to show you."

" You won't be able to do what the others have tried."

" Now that's where you are wrong..watch closely." Kim suggested as her hands fell to her sides..' It's Morphin Time'

The other rangers stood back and shielded their eyes as the bright light blinded them

" HOW."

" I'm not on their level any longer that was trick number one and here is trick number two." Kim states as she blasted Tommy sending him against the stand

" What are you doing Kim." Kat screams as Tommy layed there motionless

" I'm doing things my way." Kim explains

Archerina sent two arrows towards Kim who held up her hand making them stop in mid air

" I love shooting arrows as well but yours is worthless." Kim said as she narrowed her eyes slightly making one of her arrows appear a few feet away nailing Archerina's in her side

" Those are mine." Kim inputs as she watched Gasket tend to his wife

" Did I just see that." Tanya mumbled

" We all did." Jason answered

Kim used her distraction to her advantage as she went over to Tommy's limp body picking up his legs she dragged him back towards the others.." Everyone place your hand on my back quickly."

The Zeo Rangers each layed their hands on Kim's back and shoulders." We're not going back to the Power Chamber just to let you know." Kim informed as they disappeared out of the dome

" NOOOOOO.."

**The Power Chamber**

Billy's face was in a state of shock and puzzlement as the reading he got from the Dome disappeared.." Well they are outta of there but where."

" Kimberly got them." Zordon's voice assured

" How long has Kimberly been here."

" About almost an half hour."

" The letter she sent saying that she won't be back until she finds herself and that's been a month." Billy said to himself

" All will be revealed whenever Kim brings them back." Zordon informed

Billy nodded his head as he decided to tinker around the command center.." Good job Kim."

**Kim's Hideout**

Kim and the team of Zeo Rangers appeared on the grassy area of Kim's new place

" What in the world."

" I will explain everything as soon I get settled so you all mine as well get comfortable." Kim suggested as she picked up her belongings and headed inside the little cabin

Tommy's hand twitched which none of the rangers caught

_**That's all for this chapter plz drop a review if you came this far**_

_**Vodams**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I love all of the reviews keep em coming and a special shout to hewhoreaps for giving me a heads up on my writing if there is some feel free to point it out to me**

The five Zeo Rangers gathered around the area they landed Rocky and Tanya sat near each other with Jason in middle facing Adam and Katherine all of the creating a body shield around Tommy's proned figure

" What was that back there guys?" Jason questioned

" I'm sorry..I just thought powering down would help get Tommy back." Kat answered

" Well It didn't work Kat and we could've seriously lost our lives." Rocky pointed out

" Back of Rocky what else were we supposed to do." Adam commanded quickly

Rocky went to open his mouth but quickly closed it

" Exactly." Adam retorted with a smirk

" Like you were any better.." Tanya inputs

Jason whistled sharply.." Okay enough of this."

The four Zeo Rangers looked over at Jason who was slowly rubbing the sides of his head

" Your bickering guys is really starting to get on my nerves." Jason exclaimed as he looked at his friends.." We really need to check ourselves before every battle." Jason implied as he looked at his friends.." If the outcome is gonna be like this all the time then we mine as well not be a team."

" How can you say that Jason." Rocky wondered as he looked at his friend

" Before this whole debacle with Tommy's capture me, Billy and Tommy discussed this two sided issue and we agreed that as long as we go into battle as one and come out as one was these words that came out of Tommy's mouth but I didn't see that today." Jason revealed

" We do have to solve this." Tanya agreed

Rocky placed his arm around Tanya's shoulder which allowed Tanya to lean into him wrapping her arms around his midsection

Adam's eye twitched slightly watching his best friend and crush embrace but didn't have long to muse over it as Katherine reached over and grabbed his hand

Jason on the other hand sighed softly as he glanced down at his friend then he let his eyes travel towards the cabin

_Inside the Cabin_

Kim slipped the back pack on her shoulder then she picked up the tray with five glasses of water and headed towards the door

Jason watched his friend come out of the cabin carrying the tray towards them with no smile on her face at all

" Everyone take a glass please." Kim insisted softly

Jason took one and the others quickly took a glass off of the tray and sat back down in their spots

Kim placed the tray down and went over to Tommy's prone body allowing her body to sit indian style. Kim then placed her hand on top of Tommy's head.." Demorph."

Tommy's zeo suit disappeared

Kim slid the back pack off her shoulder then brought it to her side quickly opening it and pulling out a device.." Don't ask." Kim said quickly

The others just watched curiously as Kim connected part of the device on her head and the other set on Tommy's head

" What is she doing." Kat asks

" We will wait and find out Katherine." Tanya replied quickly all the while never taking her eyes of Kimberly

Kim focused on her task letting her body slip into a serene state of mind reaching into the mind of Tommy..' _I am the crane and you are the falcon and I'm here in spirit and in physical form waiting for you' _Kim mentally informed Tommy

**Kimberly**

_Hi Tommy..I know you are resting but it's time fore you to wake up now_

Kim opened her eyes just as Tommy opened his both of sets locking on the other.." Welcome back handsome."

" Thanks Beautiful..where am I."

" My place..how are you feeling."

" Disoriented."

" All thanks to Gasket's spell." Kim mumbled as she detaches them from the machine

" Yeah..how did you know."

Kim smirked at him then she reached into the backpack and removed a bottle of vitamin water and energy bar.." I felt it the moment I returned."

" Returned from where Kim." Rocky questioned

" My little side trip by the way Rocky how have you been."

" Good and how about you."

" I'm doing fine and on top of gaining back my Crane powers I also medaled in the Pan Globals Games." Kim explained hoping that no one picks asks anything else about the trip

Both Rocky and Adam got up and went over to Kim congratulating her with brief hugs followed by Jason

" Thanks..but now that I have fulfilled a child hood dream I vowed to myself that I will return and I have just a lot stronger."

" We saw." Tanya pointed out

Kim looked at Tanya.." Your the one who replaced Sha."

" Yup."

" Welcome to the ever growing field of power rangers I trust that you have been taught well in order to protect yourself on the field."

" Yeah I've been given pointers here and there."

Kim nodded her head but quickly headed towards another subject.." I will have to write to Trini and see what her schedule will be like so that you two can meet."

" Really."

" Yeah."

" Well I can't wait until it happens."

" Kim." Jason called

" Yes Jason."

" What happened to you."

" A Good thing happened to me Jase."

" What type though."

" My powers are back and you got new ones goldie.'

The Zeo Rangers snickered at the jab

" Who are you and what have you done to the fun loving Kim I grew up with."

" She's here but she has also grew up Jase and the one sitting here in front of you guys will no longer be the damsel in distress." Kim informed them with a determined tone

Tommy and Jason looked at one another quickly picking up on the underlined meaning

" Does that mean we will have to get Billy to make you a communicator." Kat inquired

" Nope."

" Then how would you know about any of the battles." Kat asked

" Don't worry about that Katherine." Kim suggested as she looked over her shoulder for a few seconds then turned her head back around seeing the others looking at her.." I've changed and no one will ever get the upper hand on me ever again."

" Well can you tell me how you got into the dome." Tommy questioned

" My powers allowed me to have access inside the dome without tipping them off." Kim revealed as the smirk returned on her face.."Gasket may have stopped you guys from remorphing but he's a fool to ever think he can stop a ninja."

" Now your just propping up your ego." Jason teasingly injected

" Hmm now where did I learn that from." Kim retorted

Jason ducked his head and Kim fell back laughing only to return back to her upright sitting stance " So what else have I missed."

" Alot." Rocky inserted as his hand sought out Tanya's

Kim eyed that gesture and quickly eyed Adam and Kat as well.." Okay I'm sensing some distinction."

" That's becuase there is some." Jason quipped

" Well that has to stop cause I know for a fact that if you let the ball fall during any of the upcoming battles it would cost you a loss or a casuality."

" You know first hand Kim." Tanya inputs eagerly absorbing everything that Kim is revealing

Kim, Tommy, Jason, Rocky and Adam chuckled at that with Kim quickly gaining her composure.." I was the target whether it was intentional or not."

" I've said it before and I will say it again."

" What would that be Jase."

" I muttered Uh-oh when I heard your voice and quite frankly that means whatever you went through ultimately means the Machine Emipre is in for it now."

" Especially Archerina." Kim muttered

Tommy smirked as he drunk the rest of the water.." She really ticked you off."

" Not just her Tommy but Gasket as well." Kim informed

" I understand so your just gonna make them targets from now on."

" Yup it's about time the evil empire gets its just desserts for all of the hell they put me through." Kim stated as she dug into the back pack and pulled out her journal and placing on her lap.." I have to talk to Billy and Zordon."

" Well whenever your ready I can teleport you with me." Tommy offered

" That would be nice of you Tommy but I know for a fact that they know by now that I have you guys here."

Katherine looked at Kim scrutingly.." Then why won't they teleport us back to the Power Chamber."

" Speak for yourself." Tanya mumbled

" Tanya what has gotten into you." Kat inquires

" Only a true friend will know." Tanya pointed out snidely

' I think I came back just in time' Kim thought to herself as she immediately picked up on bubbling situation she herself was in when Kat first came to town.." Excuse me girls."

Both Tanya and Katherine turned their heads towards Kim.." Tanya why don't spend a few days up here so that we can get to know each other a little bit better." Kim offered

" I don't know about that Kim." Rocky commented

" Oh Rocky don't worry you two will always be in touch." Kim assured him with a teasing smile on her face

Rocky rubbed the back of his neck

Tommy and Jason burst out laughing but Adam was slowly getting a little jealous

Kim pinched Tommy making him jump all the while looking at her.." Here this is yours to read." Kim revealed as she handed him her journal

" Mine is at my house."

" Well let's get you back to the realm of the real world." Kim insisted as she got to her feet

Jason placed the glass on the tray with the others doing the same as Kim slipped the back pack onto her shoulder

" Everyone hold onto one another." Kim suggests softly

The Zeo Rangers gathered around Kim connecting themselves before they disappeared

_**The Power Chamber**_

Kim and the Zeo Rangers materialized inside the chamber

" Kimberly." Billy called out as he left the device he was working on alone

Kim smiled as she met her childhood friend halfway greeting one another.." You looking good Billy."

" Aw shucks."

" I seem to be on a roll today making Jason, Rocky and now you blush." Kim commented

Billy smiled at his friend.." You seem different."

" I am different Billy." Kim answered softly as she turned her attention to Zordon.." Hi Zordon."

**Welcome Back Kimberly**

" Thank you Zordon." Kim stated as she looked around the chamber taking everything in for the first time including the uniform she'll be forever connected to.." I've returned your rangers back to you safely and in one piece."

" Ayi yi yi..Kimberly." Alpha 5 exclaimed happily as he trotted over to her

" Hey Alpha how have you been."

" I'm good I've missed you."

" I have missed you too."

Tommy, Jason and Rocky smiled as they watched Kim and Alpha catch up while Adam looked at Rocky out of the corner of his eye but turned his head in the other direction

Tanya smiled to herself as she leaned over the console mentally going over what the others told her about Kim and what she plan on asking her when they return to her hideout

Kat on the other hand was leaning far away from the group..' I have no idea why Tanya is all of sudden jumping down my throat hopefully she will get her act together while she is with Kim' Kat glanced over at Kim who was looking right back at her with a sly smile on her face before she was led away by Billy

_**That's all for this chapter..plz drop a review if you got this far**_

_**Vodams**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here is the next installment..so sorry for the long update..enjoy!**_

As Billy and Kim left the chamber heading down the endless hallway.." I'm glad that you are back Kim how have you been."

" Thanks and I have been doing really good Billy." Kim stated.." I've learned alot about myself while I was on my trip, did alot of thinking and self evaluating..I thought of how far I came especially  
when I first became the Pink Ranger and all of the stuff I've been subjected to throughout my entire time as the pink ranger." Kim paused to catch her breath knowing that her friend was waiting for her to go on.." That will no longer be an issue."

The former Blue Ranger nodded his head before he spoke again " So you have found yourself in a months time?" Billy questioned

Kim nodded her head as a smile graced her face.." I have in more ways than one Billy."

" So what are your plans now that your back and on the Zeo team." Billy probed

" I'm not on the team nor do I want to be."

Billy arched his eyebrow as he gave his friend an questioning look.." So that means what."

" I am my own person now..I love Zordon I am always gonna be grateful for everything he gave me all of the words of wisdom and the rules they are never gonna be broken by me..its just that I have a new leash on life so to speak."

" Congratulations by the way on your Pan Global's gold medals."

" Thank you Billy..I hope that I made all of you guys proud of me."

" You did Kim..everyone was at Ernie's watching it live on his movie screen I made for him it was like a movie theatre filled with classmates who cheered and shouted when you performed and won..I think I went through a few bouts of hearing loss from all of the noise."

Kim giggled as she gave her friend another hug.." I will soon see for myself when I return to school Tuesday."

" Really."

" Uh huh..I already missed a month and half of senior year I can't miss anymore of it especially with everything that comes with being a Senior that is."

Billy nodded his head with a knowing smile.." Go figure."

" You know that I missed the last part of my Junior year and I will not miss Senior year." Kim revealed

" Well at least your final year of High School will be a memorable one."

Kim immediately picked up on Billy's solemn mood.." All of us will enjoy this year Billy." Kim assured him before she snapped her fingers.." Wait a minute Billy..whats the deal between Rocky, Tanya, Adam and Kat."

" I have no probable timeline of where to begin.. but all I do know is that me, Jason and Tommy are aware of it."

" Hmmm...well I will have to see what I can get out of Tanya." Kim implied

Billy just nodded his head and the two of them headed back towards the main part of the Power Chamber

_**In the Power Chamber**_

Tommy and Jason was standing near the uniforms talking when Rocky came over to them with a smile on his face.." Hey Tommy..how is the head."

Tommy shook his head gently.." Did she hit me."

" No bro..she blasted you with a force of wind sending you into the stand." Jason informed

" What else."

" She shocked the hell out of Gasket and Archerina."

" And us." Rocky added.." She goated you and we were nervous for her."

" Well you shouldn't be Ape." Kim applied from behind him

" From now on I will have to be on my toes."

" Yes you will cause I want to challenge you guys."

" All of us." Adam injected as he came up to them

" Yup."

" Where did you go Kim?" Jason asks

" On a journey that was important to me..and when I get ready to tell you guys I will..please respect my wishes." Kim suggested

And the guys all nodded their heads

" Cool..I promise you guys that when I reveal all that I want you guys to know it will knock your socks off."

Tommy smiled as he glanced at her.." Why did you blast me beautiful."

" You weren't thinking and the blast I used on you was enough to get rid of the spell Gasket had on you and also to keep you out of it." Kim replied

" How long was you there before you made your presence known Kim." Billy wondered

" A minute..once I was inside the dome I scoped out Gasket and Archerina closely and from there you guys know the rest."

" Kim are you back on the team with us."

Kim shook her head no.." I have no intentions of being back on the team."

" What."

" Why."

" Look you guys..you have the zeo team..I will be there helping you guys kick their asses..I just don't want to be apart of the team." Kim revealed

**Kimberly**

Kim turned and headed over towards Zordon's tube where they begin to communicate softly

Tanya on the other hand came over to the guys.." What's wrong."

" We wanted to know if Kim was going to be apart of the Zeo team and she frankly told us no."

" Why would she do that." Kat inquired as she stood next to Adam overhearing Rocky's response

Tommy shrugged.." It's her decision and she said that she will be there helping us out wherever they decide to attack helping us win in the end..speaking of that..whatever is going between you four it had better be solved before any of you step onto the battle field.." Tommy insisted as he looked at his friends then he teleported out

" I'm gonna go back to the juice bar to see if Emily is there." Jason informed then he teleported out as well

Kim nodded then she smiled at Zordon before turning back around to find out two of her friends left.." Tanya..I will come back for you..but if you can pack a bag for the whole week plus your school supplies as well."

" Your enrolled again." Rocky asks

" Yup I will be back in school starting Tuesday."

" YESSS." Rocky exclaimed

" It will be good to see back in school Kim." Adam inserted

" I know I can't wait..but in the mean time a certain someone owes me something..I'll be at the Juice Bar later Tanya if you would like for me to meet you there."

" Sure no problem Kim." Tanya said

Kim nodded.." Zordon I will be back so that we can discuss what we were talking about."

**Alright Kimberly..I will be waiting and it is good to have you back where you belong**

" Yes it does feel good to be back home and I hope that I will continue to make you proud of me and proud of what's next to come."

Zordon nodded his head then he disappeared out of the tube

" Alpha..I have clued Zordon in and whatever he decides is up to him."

" I totally understand Kimberly." Alpha 5 issued

Kim smiled at Billy.." Genius see if you can get a hold of Zack for me..and tell him to drop by for a visit when he can."

" Sure..that will be no problem Kim."

" Thanks..well guys I will see you later..catch ya on the flipside.." Kim smiled as she simply vanished out of the power chamber leaving her friends there wondering what else Kim is now capable of

" I think its good to say that the Machine Empire will be sorry from this point on." Billy stated as he went back to work

The remaining Zeo Rangers looked at one another then teleported out of the Chamber

" Finally the balance of power is now more favorable to our side..ay yi yi..the Machine Empire is in trouble now." Alpha 5 stated to himself as he went into his little side room

_**Oliver Residence**_

Tommy had just emerged from a well deserved shower when he sensed a presence.." Kim where are you."

" I'm in the kitchen are you dressed yet."

Tommy shook his head and quickly went into his room to change in to some clothes then grab his journal before heading downstairs

" I've made you a sandwich." Kim reported as she picked up hers and took another bite

" Thanks Beautiful." Tommy stated as he sat down and started to eat his food

Kim smiled as she noticed that he kept saying his treasured nickname for her.." Your Welcome Handsome."

" Here is my journal." Tommy said as he slid the book across the counter top

" Thanks..I'm quite sure that I will have this returned to you once I have read evreything twice just to make sure that I have been caught up on everything."

" You will and maybe perhaps yours will give me an insight on your Journey."

" It will and that's all that I'm gonna say about cause now that I have returned I'm staking my claim on you Oliver..we aren't going to rush into it we will get to know one another all over again and rebuild our friendship and possible relationship stronger than before."

" That is music to my ears Kimberly..cause I have been looking forward to this moment and BELIEVE me I have no intentions of ever letting you go again."

Kim nodded her head as she picked up the napkin to wipe off her mouth then she drunk her glass of water.." I'm not that same naive little girl that you first met Tommy..she grew up and now that I have new leash on life with certain objectives that has to worked on and ironed out I plan on following through with the goals I set out for myself." Kim revealed as she came over to him

" Goals are always important to accomplish."

" And your one of my goals." Kim admitted then leaned up and kissed him on the lips before taking the journal off the counter top and vanishing out of Tommy's kitchen

" Kimberly the game you are playing is on." Tommy muttered to himself as he finished off his sandwich

_**Thats all for this chapter stay tuned and plz drop a review if you came this far!**_

_**Vodams**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here is the latest chapter..enjoy and thnx again to those who have reviewed this story!**_

Angel Grove Youth Center

Jason sat at the table he stationed his talking to Emily who was on break for a few minutes

" I haven't seen or heard from you in a day where have you been."

" I was taken hostage by the Machine Empire."

Emily dropped her towel.." Are you okay did you get checked out."

" Yes and I did get checked out as soon as I was left alone by the power rangers who returned to wherever it is they go after they win."

" Pheeww...why would they pick on you though."

" It was a freak accident Em..I was running along in the park when I tried to dodge this man riding his bike down the hill I landed through one of those things the bad guys use when they kidnap humans."

" Well they need to go back where they came from and leave us alone."

" I can only hope the rangers that rescued me does get them to flee."

Emily nodded as she leaned across the table and locked her hand with his.." Let's not talk about them anymore."

" I agree."

" Cool so when will our next date be mister." Emily wondered

" It can be tonight if you want it."

Emily shook her head no.." How about tomorrow instead, I need to do some things."

" Em you look beautiful plus it's a casual date." Jason quickly pointed out

" An outdoor date." Emily said

" Yeah and no I'm not telling you where its gonna be." Jason stated

Emily fell back against the chair with a pout on her face.." No fair Jason."

Jason laughed as he leaned up and over the table and placed a light kiss on Emily's cheek then sat back down in his chair

Rocky entered the room and immediately made a beeline towards the counter

" I better get back to work the human vaccum cleaner is back." Emily said as she got up from the table and went to take care of Rocky's order

Jason shook his head as he noticed Adam and Kat come in and walked over to the workout section.." I really hope they take Tommy's advice otherwise it will cost us."

" I agree." Rocky added as he overheard Jason's comment all the while taking a seat

" You are apart of it Rocky."

" Innocent bystander Jase..I'm trying get Tanya's mind off it but she is dealing with a set back and it involves Adam and Kat."

" Then I suggest you get Tanya to drop it for the sake of the team and I will work on Adam and Kat."

" I would do what I can but there is Kim."

" Yeah and I know she will eventually get through to Tanya after what she saw earlier."

Rocky nodded his head then he looked at his friend.." Jase if they can't solve their issues will Tommy really banish them from the field."

Jason nodded his head.." He really doesn't want to but he will if he has to."

Rocky nodded his head knowing full well that Tommy will pull no punches if he sees fit do so in regards to the the team's well fare and safety

Tanya wore a bright and happy smile as she came into the room pulling her suitcase behind her with her bookbag on top of it as she quickly made her way over to the table Rocky and Jason were sitting.." Hey guys."

" Hey Tanya, it seems like your excited and ready."

" I am and I can't wait."

" Well you won't have to wait any longer." Kim injected as she approached them from the side entrance

" Are you a mind reader." Jason joked

Kim arched an eyebrow but never responded to his question as she smiled and taking the next seat

Emily came over to the table.." Hi my name is Emily can I take your order."

" Hello Emily and can a get a Strawberry Banana Smoothie to go and few of the cookies please." Kim replied

" Okay I will be right back." Emily said as she put the pad in her pocket and headed behind the counter to prepare Kim's order

" She is nice Jason."

" Thank you for approving."

" Payback Jase."

" When have I...owwww."

" Oops was the my foot that actually collided with your shin." Kim said innocently as she smiled at him

Jason scowered at her as he massaged the back of his leg

Adam and Kat walked over to the group.." So Kim how much growth have you developed since your trip."

" Alot Adam, I have outgrowned being a target and now that I have grown up more I have developed a no nonsense attitude to match."

Kat looked at Kim

" Katherine do you have an eye problem."

" No I don't."

" Then please stop staring at me unless you actually have a question to ask okay."

" Well since you put it like that..then I do have a question for you."

Kim cut her eyes at waiting for Kat to ask her question

" Do you plan on hurting Tommy again."

Kim smiled at Kat as she took a deep breath and fully turned towards her friend.." Dear Katherine you will soon learn a whole new meaning of where not to stick your pretty little nose in business that doesn't concern you, take this as a warning Kat don't tick me off or cross me again you will not like the response you will be on the receiving end of."

Tommy walked in and he immediately felt the tension in the air as everyone was focused on Kim and Kat ' Beautiful'

Kim turned her head towards Tommy who came up behind her.." Everything is okay here..please stop being nosy." Kim pointed out loudly

" What did I just walk in on."

" Something that has been on my mind for some time now and I just wanted to get it off my chest."

" And that is."

" You." Kim replied

Tommy nodded his head then he turned and went up to the counter

" Tanya are you ready."

" Yeah I am."

Tommy came back over to Kim.." When you got some time we can talk about this."

Emily brought over Rocky's order along with Kim's.." Here you guys go."

" Thank you Emily." both of them said

" Your Welcome."

" Tommy I will be in touch, see y'all around." Kim said

" Bye Tommy, Jason and Rocky." Tanya added

The group watched the two head out of the room

" Are we invisible." Kat wondered

Tommy waved goodbye to his friends and left

' Why didn't she say goodbye to me' Adam thought as the two sat down

" I'm just gonna say it." Jason implied as he sat up in the chair.." You, Kat and Tanya better settle whatever it is that's causing friction between you guys before Tommy puts you guys on the sideline."

Adam looked at Rocky for confirmation and he received a nod from his friend before he bid them a goodbye and left out of the center

Kat reached over and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze as the three of them talked about some things

_**That is the end of this chapter stay tuned cause the next chapter is being worked on..oh and plz drop a review they would make me smile**_

_**Vodams**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here is the latest chapter installment..sorry for the wait..enjoy**_

**Angel Grove High School  
****7:25 am**

Jason and his girlfriend Emily walked hand and hand towards the entrance of the school.." Do you think there will be any awkwardness when Kim and Tanya arrive." Emily asked

" Em I don't know what to expect when the entire gang arrives, it's the game of wait and see."

Emily smiled as she squeezed his hand.." Well I can't wait to get to know Kim a little bit better."

" Em, she already likes you and approves of you." Jason assured

Emily turned her head sharply.." What."

Jason smiled as he brought his hands up and cupped Emily's face.." She doesn't want to see me hurt, just like I don't want to see her hurt it's the brother and sister bond we have because we grew up together out parents are really close and they thought it was so nice to see that me and Kim have that bond without being blood related."

Emily let the words sink in along with Jason's soothing touch.." I think that the bond you and Kim have is cool, I wish I could have had that when I was growing up maybe I wouldn't have landed in the place I was in before I met you."

" It's destiny Em." Jason insisted then he sealed it with a kiss

Emily was beaming once the kiss ended and she locked eyes with her protector.." I am so glad to have someone like you in my life Jason."

" The same goes for me to baby."

Rocky drove into the school parking lot and beeped his horn as he rode pass Jason and Emily. Rocky pulled into the spot and turned off the engine he took his keys out of the engine and then he grabbed his bag out of the passenger seat and opened the door and got out of his car.." Another new day let's see what is in store for us today." Rocky closed and locked the door then he walked over to join Jason and Emily with a slight beat in his step

" Well it looks like someone is either happy or anxious." Jason wondered

" Both." Rocky answered just as Adam and Billy walked over to them.." Good Morning guys

" Good Morning all." was chorused by Jason, Emily, Adam and Billy

Jason looked at his childhood.." What's up Billy."

" I got an interesting but suprisingly tender note in my mail over the weekend."

" From who man."

" Trini."

" Well what did she say."

" She wrote about how much she missed me and that she is coming for a visit sometime soon, she also told me that she has changed and grown up alot due to what has went down in Switzerland and she told me that expierience has really broaden alot of goals she wants to bring back home." Billy informed

" That is wonderful news."

" What wonderful news." Tommy inquired as he joined his friends.." Good Morning Guys."

" Good Morning Tommy." his friends greeted

" And the wonderful news is that Trini is coming for a visit sometime soon." Billy answered

" That is wonderful to hear..it will feel so good to finally have everyone home well almost."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and Emily just smiled

Kat came running down the other sidewalk

" What's wrong Kat." Billy asks

" Phew..hold up." Kat took a few deep breaths.." I was running real late this morning, first I missed the bus then I realized that I left my homework home and I had to go back and get that..and from there I had to run to school because I didn't want to be late."

" Well you made it." Adam said

" Yes I did."

" And now Kim and Tanya is the last to arrive." Jason adds

Tommy's face lit up with just the mention Kim's name and his friends quickly noticed

Kim turned into the school parking lot.." Well it looks like we are the last to arrive I'm shocked that Tommy isn't late."

" I wonder why he is early." Tanya teased as she nudged Kim's arm

" Hmm..Tommy's early arrival can't be because of little old me."

Tanya burst out laughing in which drawed the attention of their friends. Tanya waved and Kim beeped her horn as she drove pass them looking up and down the lot for an available parking space

Kim turned the wheel and pulled into the parking spot

" It is Kim..from the frist time I met Tommy I got the low down from our friends each one of them tattling on the other."

" Well I know the first impression I made when I sent that letter wasn't a good one."

Tanya reached over and grabbed Kim's hand.." You told me already, no need to go back and retell it okay."

Kim smiled as she nodded her head.." Your Right."

" Good, I just hope everything goes okay today."

" It will Tanya, Kat is your first female friend you met once you and the others where returned to your correct ages..I can never replace her nor will I try." Kim explained then she glanced down at her nails.." Every girl will have that one friend who will unknowingly and knowingly push the boundaries of their friendship."

" And right now Kat is unknowingly pushing ours."

" Yup."

The gang watched and waited for their last two friends come over but they wasn't yet

" What do you think the two of them is talking about." Kat wondered

" It's between them Kat." Adam revealed

" Just as long there is no more tension or disagreements between anyone, no time soon." Tommy adds in just as he got finished saying that they saw Kim and Tanya making their way over to the group

" Good Morning Guys." Kim and Tanya greeted happily

" Good Morning Grils." their friends chorused

Kim smiled at Tommy who returned it

" Oh here we go again." Jason pointed out

" You have no room to talk, tenderoni." Kim teased with a kissing sound

" Come on Kim." Tommy suggested as he held out his hand and Kim placed hers in his and the two walked off towards the entrance of the school

" It starts all over again." Billy as he smiled

" I don't think so guys." Rocky injected

" Me neither." Adam inputs

" Well let's get inside guys." Jason stated and the others nodded in agreement and the group of friend walked towards the entrance of Angel Grove High

" Hey Buddy." Tanya greeted as he nudged Rocky in the arm

" Hey Dudette." Rocky issued back as swung his arm around Tanya's shoulder and hugged her

Tanya laughed as the two of them fell into step as they headed towards their lockers

" So how was your mini getaway with Kim."

" Excellent, we talked, practiced and shopped."

" Of course."

" You and the others should already be used to it, Kim told me that her and Trini and one point all broke you guys in as well as your arms."

" We were in pain and sore for quite a few days and on top of that our hand had freaking blisters."

Tanya giggled as she opened her locker.." Well I'm giving you a heads up."

" When."

" Not telling."

" Oh damn." Rocky grumbled as he took out the text books he will need then he closed the door

Tanya waited patiently and once Rocky was done the two set off for homeroom by passing Billy, Jason and Emily

Adam was already in seat sketching something while waiting for his friends to come into the room

" Hi Adam."

" Hey Kat, how did your weekend go."

" Good, it was nice to see my little cousins again." Kat answered

" Wonderful." Adam issued

Tanya, Rocky, Billy, Jason and Emily came into the room and took their seats, Jason sat down in his seat and waited for Emily to come back over which didn't take long and she made herself comfortable on Jason's lap for only a few seconds because as soon as Ms Applebee came into room Emily was up from her "seat" and headed back across the classroom to her assigned seat

" Good Morning Class." Ms Applebee greeted cheerfully as the bell rung

" Good Morning Ms. Applebee." the class chorused

Ms. Applebee looked over her class seeing that some of them wasn't in th room yet.." So I tust that everybody had a good weekend."

" Yes Ma'am."

" Excellent."

Tommy came into room with a pass and handed it to Ms. Applebee and bid her a.." Good Morning."

" Good Morning to you to Tommy and thank you."

Tommy nodded his head then he turned and went towards his seat and sat down

" Now class I'm gonna give you a ten minute break to make sure you are ready for class so talk softly to yourselves."

" May I join in."

Ms. Applebee's head turned towards the door and a big smile lit up her face.." Kimberly your back."

" Yes Ma'am." Kim revealed as she came into the room and handed her favorite homeroom teacher her folder..

_**That's all for this chapter, I needed a filler for the next one and this one is pretty long so plz be kind and drop a review cause I am typing of the second half!**_

_**Vodams**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here is the next chapter..a little surprise is in this chapter..read on..Enjoy**_

_**And thanks to all of the ones who have reviewed the last chapter**_

_Angel Grove High_

" I'm so glad to have you back and your performance was amazing, I'm so proud of you Kimberly."

" Thanks Ms. Applebee."

" Your welcome, you may go find a seat until class starts."

" Thanks." Kim said as she looked around the class with a smile on her face before she spotted a empty chair then she excused herself as she made her way down the row of desks

A male student grabbed hold of Kim's wrist stopping her in the process.." Hey Kimberly, welcome back."

Tommy cleared his throat and stared down the boy

The boy quickly released Kim's wrist then he got up from his chair and headed to the other side of the room

Kim sat down in the now vacated seat making sure she was turned towards her friends.." Calm down."

Tommy shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his notebook

" You were saying." Jason muttered

Kim pulled her bookbag onto her lap and opened it, she pulled out her notebook and sat it on the desk along with a pen

" When should we have a training session." Rocky asked

" Very Soon." Kim answered

" Alright class, let's get started." Ms. Applebee instructed as the class groaned

_The Moon_

" Husband we have to strike." Archerina said

" Wife..do you have a plan." Gasket questioned

" Why yes I do." Archerina replied as she gripped her bow tighter.." I have taken my time to come up with the perfect monster, I have really thought this out ever since that arrival of that ninja twerp."

" Just get on with it already." Gasket demanded

" Three seperate monsters attacking different parts of Angel Grove breaking up their team and possibly the defeat of the Zeo Rangers."

" Perfect idea wife, I want the best monsters made so go get them ready so that the downfall of the Zeo Rangers will be done as soon as possible."

" Right away husband."

" Power Rangers your days are numbered."

_Angel Grove High_

The morning part of the day has went by very quickly and now it was time for lunch

All of the gang minus Kim was already in the cafeteria at their table waiting on Kim and Emily to arrive

" So Tanya how was your weekened with Kim." Kat asks

" It was nice, I had really had a good time." Tanya exclaimed

" What did you two do." Kat inquired

" We bonded and got to know one another that's all." Tanya stated

The others nodded and decided to talk about other things

_In the Hallway_

Kim was at her locker situating her books when she felt a presence approaching from her right.." Hey Skull."

" Hey Kim how have you been." Skull wondered as he leaned against the locker

" I've been good, what about you."

" Doing very well I have become a private detective now."

" A detective with Bulk right."

" Yup and Leiutentant Stone the three of us." Skull revealed

" Wonderful oppurtunity for you guys Skull, I'm proud of you."

Skull smiled widely.." Thanks so much Kim, and you did a wonderful job at the Pan Global's."

" Thanks, I had to make sure I made everyone proud especially after all of the love I received from everyone before I left." Kim said as closed her locker.." I'm still surprised that many of my old classmates, teachers and the principal watched the games."

" Your the hometown girl, of course Angel Grove wanted someone else to focus on instead of the constant monster threats."

" I see it's still overwhelming..especially coming from you."

" I've changed Kim, and even though Bulkie and I really tormented you and Trini alot, I was still proud to say that you were my friend."

" Same here Skull."

Skull smiled as he pushed himself up from the locker.." Well I better get going or else Bulkie will eat both of our lunches..see ya around school Kimmy."

" See ya Skull." Kim said as she turned and headed towards the cafeteria

" Hey Kim wait up." Emily called out

Kim stopped and waited for Emily.." Hey Emily how are you."

" I'm good, is the popularity getting overboard."

" A Little." Kim revealed as she studied Emily.." How are you doing."

" I'm adjusting."

" Emily you are fitting in nicely with our group don't worry."

" I don't see it like you do though."

" Emily it will take time to find your place in this group, even though I just got back home from my vacation doesn't mean that I can't pick up on the closeness everyone has already." Kim stated as the two came down the hallway leading to the cafeteria.." Jason adores you and I can see that you adore him as well."

" I do, he gave me strength that I needed in order to break freak."

" Well Jason will love you as long as let him. I trust you even though I have yet to really know you Emily, I can see that in the way you two interacted with each other this morning."

Emily smiled as she realized that she got Kim's seal of approval.." Thank you Kim."

" You don't have to thank me Emily, friendships are built on love and respect and you have earned that already."

" Thanks for the talk Kim." Emily said

" No problem Emily." Kim answered as the two girls entered the cafeteria

Tommy leaned in and his friends did the same.." I have a feeling that they are planning to attack us soon."

" Then I suggest we get some practice in so that we can be ready for anything they throw at us." Jason supplied as the others nodded in agreement

" Hey Tommy." Luann said as she came up to table and rubbed Tommy's shoulder

Kim cleared her throat.." You got to the count of one to remove your hand."

Luann turned around with a smirk on her face only to have it drop when she saw the look that Kimberly was giving her.." Excuse me." Luann said as sidestepped Kim and left the table

" Kim you have to teach me that look." Emily stated as she went over to Jason and sat down

" Anytime Emily." Kim said as she sat down next to Tommy who shook his head.." Oh please, I just returned the favor."

Tommy smile as he took her hand held it

" I'm gonna go get my lunch." Emily replied as she got up

" Okay." the seven friends chimed

" Hurry back honey." Jason wished

Kim tapped her fingers on the table.." Hey guys, this is a one time thing."

_Okay_

' As soon as school is over meet me in the gym, then we will teleport to my house from there'

The rangers nodded their heads as Kim cut off the link

Tommy glanced at Kim.." You can sense something about to happen."

" Yes I can and it will test your strength and teamwork." Kim's right eye turned pink before she quickly blinked it away (Bold - Dulcea..Bold/Italic Kim)

**Kimberly my crane**

_**Yes Master**_

**Please don't call me that**

_**Yes ma'am**_

**Reinforcements are waiting for you somewhere in the school **

Kim immediately straightened up.." Oh my gosh."

" What is it Kim." Tommy asked

Kim noticed Emily approaching the table.." Emily."

" Yes."

" Can you me and our friends a favor."

" Of Course."

" Cool, can you make sure no sits in our seats or touch anything until we get back."

" Sure no problem."

" Thanks Emily, come on guys." Kim insisted as she was already up and out of her seat with the others close behind

" I wonder what is going on." Rocky questioned

" I guess we will find out soon." Adam replied as the eight of them turned into the main hallway

" Girls." Kim called out

" You called for us." two familiar voices chimed as they came down the steps with their detail a step behind

Kim met them halfway and hugged them mindful of the lion.." Trini, Aisha..you two look amazing."

" Thanks girl."

" Zordon doesn't know that we are back yet." Trini said

" Because we are shielding ourselves and stopping time so that no one can walk in." Aisha added

Kim smiled as she looked down at Noku then she looked over her shoulder at their friends who was frozen in place.." Sha I think Noku's persence is keeping them in place."

Aisha sat her hand on top of Noku's head and the lion settled down and closed his eyes.." There problem solved where is my hugs."

Rocky and Adam immediately hurried over to their childhood friend barracading her in between them

" I must still be invisible." Trini issued as she waved her hands and no sooner had she done that Jason, Billy and Tommy moved forward and greeted their friend then they switched sides

Kim just watched the scene with a wide smile on her face

" Hey Tanya." Aisha said as she went over and hugged her cousin

" Hey Aisha, welcome home."

" Thank you it feels good to be back home." Aisha stated as she glanced at Kat.." Hey Kat."

" Hello Aisha." Katherine greeted

" Well Kim since school is still in session and we are not registered I think we will go home and we will meet you there when school is over." Trini informed

" Okay." Kim said as she and their friends watched the three of them gather together then disappeared out of the middle of the hallway. Kim turned to face her friends and noticed their shocked expressions.." All will be explained later..it's still lunch time."

Rocky turned and ranned back down the hall as the others shook their heads and followed behind him

Emily smiled as she looked up and noticed Rocky entering the cafeteria first and the others a second later who sat down at their table and ate their lunch

_After lunch was over and the classes resumed the remaining of the school day went on without a peep and when the bell rung the rangers minus all made their way to the gymnasium_

" Ah the first to arrive." Tommy muttered as he went over to the bleachers and sat down

Rocky, Billy and Adam was the next to arrive so they greeted Tommy and went to join him on the bleachers

Tanya and Katherine was the next to enter the gym and they joined their friends

" For once I'm not the last to arrive." Tommy implied

" Haha Bro, very funny." Jason stated as he came in to the gym

" Guys." Rocky called out

" Yeah.."

" Please tell me that you could feel the power radiating off Kim, Aisha and Trini."

The Rangers all nodded their heads yes

" Good, because I have a feeling that we are in for a shock." Rocky added just as Kim appeared before them

" Come on guys." Kim insisted as she held out her hands

The Rangers all linked hands and they disappeared out of the gymnasium

_**That is the end of this chapter..Plz drop a review if you got this far**_

_**Vodams**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter please enjoy reading this update**

Thanks to the following reviewers

Starfire1994- here you go

pepergirl001- I know cliffhangers sucks..and I can't help but use them cause I need to gather up the next chapter..but hopefully this one will make you happy

griffin blackwood- Why!

WindRanger - thanx

brankel1 - yup..just like Kim

Taeniaea - thanks

Mika the Dark princess - I'm glad that you do

sabina21- preparation for what is ahead

hewhoreaps - yup and yup thanx for being a faithful reviewer

**And now on to the chapter**

_**Kim's Hideout**_

Kim, Billy and the Zeo Rangers landed back in her yard.." Welcome back guys."

" Get Ready guys." Trini suggested as the Zeo Rangers all turned in her direction seeing her and Aisha standing side by side wearing black matching capri pants and yellow camisole tops

Kim turned and hurried into her house

The Zeo Rangers and Billy watched as Trini glance up at the trees then she turned and looked at Aisha.." I'll be right back Sha."

" Okay." Aisha said as she went over her mental preparations for today's excercise

Kim came out of her house just as Trini streaked out of the trees. Kim and Aisha watched as Trini marked the ground then streaked back into the forest.." So Aisha how was it?"

" It was amazing girl, I feel alot stronger and more intuned with my Bear." Aisha explained

" That is wonderful now you see what I am going through."

" Yeah." Aisha commented.." But the other's have no idea of what they will be going through."

" Nope." Kim answered

" So how is it being back on the team."

" I'm not on the team per say."

Aisha looked at Kim with a wide expression

" Sha don't get me wrong I love them but they are their own unit and I'm not gonna interupt their groove, but I will be there to help them out of any tight situation they may get into."

" So does that me and Trini have to decide as well."

" You and Trini can do what you want and decide however you guys want to."

Aisha just nodded her head.." So how did they take that."

" It was what I expected and I gave them my reason and they left it at that." Kim stated

" I see, well I am proud of you Kim."

" And so am I." Trini inserted as she came out of the forest carrying the tree then she dropped it in the center of the yard and twerked her fingers this way and that way in the air and snapped her fingers

Their friends minus Kim and Aisha watched in stunned silence as the tree broke in four and moved apart assembling a square ring

" Thanks girls." Kim said as Trini and Aisha stood beside her

" Just what in the hell is going on." Rocky wondered

Kim glanced at her friends and snapped her fingers

The group looked down at themselves seeing their clothes replaced

" Lightweight clothes is more appropriate for what is about to happen." Trini exclaimed

" Girls we can feel the power radiating off of you three, what did you three go through." Jason asks

" And only two of you where ninjetti before." Adam injected

" Well I'm apart of the ninjetti family now and my ninjetti animal is my original animal the saber tooth tiger." Trini reveals

" And the Bear truly belongs to me." Aisha added

Kim moved into the square followed by Aisha and Trini.." Okay guys..please join us."

Billy and the Zeo Rangers walked over to the squared ring and stepped over the tree and immediately they all felt pressure wearing down on them

" Welcome to our training mode guys." Aisha started

" It's gonna be intense for awhile." Trini adds

" But once you all get used to it, you will get through it so let's begin." Kim exclaimed as she stepped forward.." Let's begin shall we..who is gonna be first."

Aisha and Trini's eyes flashed yellow and Kim's flashed pink

Their friends all took a slight step back

Kim, Aisha and Trini seperated and surrounded their friends backing them into a corner with slight smirks on their faces as the closed in on them

_An hour and half later_

Seven bodies layed sprawled all over the ground panting and sweating while three stood above them

" Just look at this scene."

" I know."

" Girls are you okay." Aisha asks

Tanya got up with a smile on her face.." Yeah I'm good that was a good warm-up."

" You put Tanya through a session." Trini questioned

" A little warm-up." Kim answered

" Good, because the we just had a few minutes ago was not a warm up at all." Aisha revealed

Rocky sat up.." Is that why you three are not even breaking a sweat."

Aisha nodded her head.." Yup, we are used to by now."

The guys got up and stripped off their sweat drenched tops which earned three of them appreciative smirks which didn't go unnoticed

" Uh girls there is no need to get side tracked by the beef display." Tanya called out

" Tanya." Aisha and Kim exclaimed

" Tanya is right." Trini assured as she held out her hands and mentally called upon her daggers

The Zeo Rangers were once again amazed

" Billy will you come over here please." Trini asked

Billy nodded his head and walked over to where Trini was standing

Aisha and Kim held hands and watched

Trini grabbed hold of his hands..' I summon the Power Lance'

Billy felt his hands hold onto his power weapon in over a year once Trini released him.." Morphinominal."

" You girls are just wicked."

" Why thank you." Aisha, Kim and Trini chorused and then they curtsied which earned them a laugh

Jason looked at them and Kim caught his glance.." Jason."

" Hmm."

Kim summoned his Power Sword and tossed it up in the air and Jason jumped up and caught it just like he used to do and landed back on his feet

" Okay my turn." Aisha muttered as she held out her hands and in them appeared her new weapons.." These are my bear claws."

" Morph guys." Trini insisted

The Zeo Rangers stood in position and Tommy shouted out the Call.." It's Moprhin Time."

_**Zeo Ranger One Pink**_

_**Zeo Ranger Two Yellow**_

_**Zeo Ranger Three Blue**_

_**Zeo Ranger Four Green**_

_**Zeo Ranger Five Red**_

_**Gold Ranger Power**_

Kim, Trini and Aisha waited until the transformations was complete and their friends where standing before them in their Zeo suits

_' A Star, Rectangle, Triangle Equal Signs and A Oval' _Trini thought as he looked at each helmet and _And Jason's is different and it doesn't feel like it truly belongs with him_

_' You have the same feeling about Jason'_

_' Yes and I don't like the vibe I feel radiating off of him'_

_' Don't worry you two we will stop it from getting out of control'_

_' Your right Sha' _

_" Girl I know that..but let's continue because they are watching us'_

" Guys call on your weapons." Kim suggested and the Zeo Rangers did so. Kim looked at Aisha and Trini and she got the slight nods and silently all three of them called upon their Ninjetti Robes

Billy felt a little left and he glanced down at his Power Lance

Trini, Aisha and Kim approached him and each of them placed a hand on his chest and closed their eyes

Billy's eyes closed as he felt the power surge through him.." This is unbelievable." Billy muttered as he opened his eyes and brought his hands up seeing them covered in his familiar ninjetti gloves

The three girls removed their hands and stepped back away from him with wide smiles on their faces

" I had never thought I would feel this ever again."

" Well this little boost that you have been given by the three of us will help you out especially after suffering some residual effects from that explosion you went through."

" How."

Trini simply pointed to her head then her heart and finally held out her hand

" Your touch."

"Trini nodded her head.." It's all apart of my powers."

This Billy was the one who nodded

" Alright now that everybody is suited up the real test can begin." Kim exclaimed and no sooner has she spoken those words the training continued on

**Power Chamber**

Zordon and Alpha was watching over the rangers as they trained and fought with one another..**" Alpha 5 I don't think I can be anymore prouder of those teens right there "**

" I know what you mean Zordon."

**" And with this upcoming battle I know they will handle whatever Gasket might throw at them."**

Alpha watched the viewing globe closely.." Zordon those rangers are stronger when they are a solid working unit."

**" You are correct about that Alpha 5."**

Zordon and Alpha watched as Kim, Trini and Aisha split up and single handedly engaged each of their friends in combat

_**There it is..I hope that you have enjoyed reading this chapter..the next one is being worked on so plz be nice and drop a review if your still hooked**_

_**Vodams**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Here is the next chapter so sorry for the wait_**

**_AND A SHOUT OUT TO THE FOLLOWING:_**

**_Spidey2, GazingAtTheStars, DarkPrincess1500, brankel1, griffinblackwood, AquitarStar, sabina21, and hewhoreaps for reviewing the last_**_ chapter_

**The Moon**

" Is the monsters ready yet." Gasket bellowed

" Almost sire." Klank replied

Gasket didn't want to rush he wanted to make sure his monsters kept the Zeo Rangers on their toes.." Well take all the time you need to make sure my monsters are not easily destroyed."

" Yes sir sire, right away sire." Klank tooted as he bowed then turned and left the room

**The Power** **Chamber**

Alpha 5 was going over the scene that had went down at Kim's hideout.." Zordon they are amazing."

**" YES THEY ARE ALPHA 5." Zordon explained with pride in his voice as he watched his first generations rangers and the second chosen one to fill her spot show their new adapted techniques to their friends**

" Zordon even Billy's physical form is holding, I would have thought that the explosion he suffered would have hindered him from morphing and keeping his powers stable." Alpha exclaimed

**" Indeed Alpha 5, but the new powers that Kimberly, Trini and Aisha are developed more than before and with both Kimberly and Aisha serving as part of the Ninjetti Team they have collectively cured him thus allowing Billy to sustain his powers."**

" Do you think they knew what happened to him."

**" I don't think so Alpha 5, Billy hasn't been the same since Zeo exchange and the explosion of the Command Center."**

" But now.."

**" But now that he has another childhood friend close by maybe more of the old Billy will resurface again."**

" I hope so Zordon, I hope so..aye yi yi."

_Cranston Residence_

Trini was walking around the house barefooted and calm while she waited for Billy to get changed so that they could meet up with the others at the Racecart Center

Billy padded down the stairs softly and he stopped on the last step and watched Trini

" You may be silent and stealth like your ninjetti spirit the wolf but I would always know when you are near." Trini revealed as she turned her body to face him

Billy smiled genuinely as he stepped off the last step.." New powers and a new attitude."

" A little more different outlook on things now that I have furthered my mind on both aspects of knowledge just with a little bit more intelligence than I had during my time as a Power Ranger and my time as a Peace Summit Correspondant."

Billy nodded his head as he slipped on his shirt.." So are you gonna do what Kim is doing."

" Yeah..the Zeo Rangers are already a unit and I feel that I am a standby just incase something happens to one of the rangers and if Kim is out of reach then and only then will I step in."

" Are Kim's powers different than yours and Aisha's." Billy questioned

" A Little and a girl will not reveal all of her tricks and secrets." Trini answered slyly

" Will my powers fade."

" No they won't, but you will eventually have to go and see Dulcea."

" When."

" She will tell us when to send you to her."

Billy nodded his head.." So shall we get going." Trini nodded head and linked her hand with his and the two of them left out of the Cranston's Home

_Lucky's Racing Speedtrack_

The Zeo Rangers were sitting on the benches waiting for their friends to arrive

Tommy stood up and went a little to the side of the greeting area keeping his eyes on the door

" Hey bro chill." Jason called out as leaned back against the wall

" He has slipped right back into that oh so familiar role we all know him for." Rocky stated

" Kim is responsible for that." Adam added

Tanya got up and went into the ladies room

" Hey Tanya." a voice called out to her as soon as she stepped inside the room

Tanya turned around and smiled when she saw Kim and Aisha just sitting on the little bench.." You two are just plain ol' sneaky..we are out there waiting for you guys to show is Trini here to." Tanya wondered as she headed into the stall and closed the door

" Nope she is coming with Billy and they should almost be here." Aisha answered

Kim went over to the doorway and looked at her friends sitting on the bench except for one

Aisha came up next to her and glanced out into the area.." My oh my he has slipped right back into that oh so familiar role again."

" Yes he has..but we are taking it slowly Sha."

Aisha nodded her head just as Tanya finished washing her hands

" Come on girls let's go join the rest of our friends." Tanya suggested and the other two nodded in agreement and the three of them left out of the ladie's room

Rocky was the first to notice the trio.." Well..well..well."

Tommy turned and he smiled widely as his eyes locked on Kim's but he didn't approach her

" Hey guys." Trini and Billy greeted in unison to their friends as they came into the building holding hands and matching strides

Kim and Aisha smirked at Trini who smiled widely in return but never released Billy's hand

" Well gang shall we make this interesting." Rocky wondered

" What do you have in mind." Tanya asked

" Guys against Girls." Rocky replied

" I think that is a good idea, what do you girls think." Tanya implied

" We're game." Kim, Trini and Aisha stated

" Okay I'm in." Kat added

" Alright we will also do this in pairs." Rocky informed as he rubbed his hands together.." Kim and Tommy, Trini and Billy, Me and Tanya, Aisha and Jason and you two are last." Rocky explained

" Rocky." Adam called out to his friend but he got no response from him

Rocky walked away and Tanya followed him

" Alright, just what in the heck is going on between you two Adam." Aisha inquired

Adam shrugged and Kat grabbed his hand

Aisha scutinized the gesture but held her tongue..." When we are done here I want you to meet me in the park and I will tell Rocky the same and if you two are not there on the specific time I choose, I will make you both regret it."

Adam hung his head knowing that Aisha is woman on a mission

Aisha nodded her head then she went in search of Rocky to give him the same riot act

Kim and Trini glanced at each other

" Come on let's go pay for ourselves paid for and get this little adventure started." Jason pointed out trying to get some good vibes back into the room

The others nodded their heads and the group went over to the office

_15 mins later_

After all of them was signed and suited up they all walked back to the main spot where they were already at and it wasn't long before an attendant approached them

" Hello Everyone my name is Rodney and I want to know if you are all beginners here."

The group shook their heads no

" Very well, is this a guantlet race or team race."

" A lil' bit of both Rodney." Tommy replied

" Okay..guys versus the girls."

The group nodded their heads

" Okay if you all will follow me down to the entrance." Rodney suggested as he turned around and took the keys off the hook and started walking across the floor and out of the siding doors.." Alright your group will be using the main track which has the board listings installed so all I will have to do is type in your names."

" We got it."

" Cool." Rodney stated as he led the group over to the garages.." You guys will be using four of the go karts." Rodney informed as he picked up a clipboard and glanced over the first sheet then the second one.." Can four of you please get numbers 10, 14, 18, and 22." Rodney insisted as he pushed the buttons on the specific numbers he just mentioned

Rocky, Billy, Jason and Adam walked over to the cars and they got inside and pressed down on the pedals

The others followed Rodney over to the gate which opened and the four carts where manuevered past them and out onto the track

" Can two of you please move two of the cars behind the other."

Billy and Adam drove their cars behind Rocky and Jason's respectively then the four of them got out and went back over to their friends

" Okay dudes and dudettes since its five of each lets have the five of you guys come over here and I'm gonna be right back I just have to go get something out of the garage real quick."

" Alright Rodney."

The girls smirked and watched their counterparts

" You girls want to add another wager." Kim asked softly

" What do you have in mind Kim." Tanya wondered

" I will tell them after we win cause I know we will."

" And you think they will just go with the wager without knowing what it is." Kat exclaimed

Kim never bothered to answer Kat's statement with a verbal response just a smile.." Hey Guys."

" Yes."

" I propose another wager, just a wait and see type of wager." Kim stated as she held eye to eye contact with each of them.." Are you guys down or are you guys afraid."

" Did she just mentioned a side jab at our expanse to our manhood."

" Kim always did that." Billy informed

" What is the worse she could come up with." Adam questioned

Billy, Jason and Tommy looked down and both Rocky and Adam looked worried a little bit but they all made eye to eye contact and nodded their heads in agreement then they all glanced at Kim.." We will take you up on your challenge Kim."

" But."

" But just not to extreme." Billy applied

Kim nodded her head

" Okay everyone I am back." Rodney said as he came to the group and held up a small fuzzy dice.." I need one of you to represent the guys and one of you to represent the girls

" Kat you can represent us." Aisha implied as the four of them stepped back

Jason stepped forward representing the guys

" The highest roll determines which side picks the stipulation out of this pouch." Rodney handed the dice to Kat

Kat tossed the dice up in the air a couple of times before she tossed it onto the pavement, and the dice landed on five

Rodney picked up the dice and then he handed it to Jason who just tossed it back onto the pavement and watched it roll and land on six.." Jason I want you to reach into the bag and pull out a piece of paper and read it."

Jason waited until Rodney had the pouch steady before he reached inside and pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it.." The Girls get a halfway head start."

" The starting line is right here and the you all will start right here and the once the first driver for the girls reach the flag podium the driver for the guys will start okay." Rodney explained

The group nodded their heads

" Alright so who is starting."

" Alphabetical order, I will go first followed by Kat, Kim, Tanya and Trini."

" And the guys will go in the same order I presume." Rodney wondered

" Yes." the guys chorused

" Alright everyone let's get this race underway."

_3 hours later_

The race was tied and it was down to the last two racers Billy versus Trini with just one lap to go

" Come on Trini."

" Almost there Billy."

Trini and Billy both crossed the finish line at the same time and slowly brought their cars to a stop

" Billy won." Rocky exclaimed

" You don't know for sure Rocky." Aisha stated

Rodney looked down from the post he was standing in then he pulled up the camera shot and looked down at the photo and shook his head

_The Moon Palace_

" Master the Monsters are ready to go."

Prince Gasket laughed manically.." This will be the end of the Power Rangers...ATTACK THEM NOW."

_Back at the Race track_

Rodney came out of the Tower with the evidence in his hands.." Okay ladies and gents this photo right here will prove who the winner of the Battle of the Sexes are."

" Just announce the winner please." Rocky suggested

" Are you nervous Rocky." Tanya teased

" A little."

Tanya rubbed Rocky's back and that little moment didn't go unnoticed either

" After the winner is announced I want you to meet me and Adam for a little discussion Rocky." Aisha informed

Rocky just nodded his head knowing that tone his friend just used was one not to joke around with

Rodney had the photo almost of the envelope when a loud blast rocked the speedway sending everyone down on the pavement..

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter..plz drop a review if you got this far..they mean alot to me_**

**_Vodams_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Here is the next chapter..please enjoy and I also want to say thank you for the reviews**_

_**Minor change..Speedtrack will now be called Speedway instead**_

**Lucky's Racing Speedway **

All at once the Rangers shook the cobwebs from their minds as they glanced around the area taking in the aftermath of the blast

_' Guys please leave the area for the time being, find Rodney and make sure he is fine and evacuate the raceway' _

Aisha, Trini and Billy nodded their heads and the three of them staggered to their feet and moved over to the comatose body of Rodney and the three of them helped him up by supporting him underneath his arms and lead him across the field and inside the building safely

The Zeo Rangers got to their feet looking around for whatever might come their way

Kim kept her distance from the Zeo Rangers instantly knowing that Gasket will be using her at some point in time during the battle.._' Handsome stay __focused at all times'_

Tommy didn't verbally respond to Kim but he did nod his head slightly

" HELLO POWER RANGERS."

The Zeo Rangers all turned in the direction of where the voice was calling them from

" TIME TO MEET YOUR MAKER."

" I have heard that line like so many times before, that I forgot to fall out laughing." Kim muttered as she rolled her eyes

" TSK TSK TSK LITTLE GIRL."

" If you call me a little girl one more time, you will be just one less monster to deal with." Kim baited

" WHAT..I HAVE NO IDEA.."

" Blah, Blah, Blah." Kim muttered

The monster appeared before the Zeo Rangers

Kim looked over at him.." Where is your friends."

" I don't have any friends." the monster retorted

Kim started to walk forward a few feet then she disappeared

" Where..where is she."

" Guys let's morph." Tommy insinuated and the others nodded.." It's Morphin' Time."

" ZEO RANGER ONE PINK."

" ZEO RANGER TWO YELLOW."

" ZEO RANGER THREE BLUE."

" ZEO RANGER FOUR GREEN."

" ZEO RANGER FIVE RED."

" GOLD RANGER POWER."

After the Rangers had finished morphing they heard screaming from above them and both the rangers and the monster watched in amazement as the second monster landed in between them

" I am in no mood to play any games with you guys..so this is my final warning tell your cohorts to come out and get this fight underway." Kimberly stated as she reappeared before them with her boot on top of the monster's back

**The Moon**

" That little Ranger is starting to get on my nerves." Gasket exclaimed as he pounded his fist on the closest flat surface.." I want that Ranger captured and brought back here."

The Cogs disappeared once they were given the command

" And I want you to capture that pesky Ranger." The monster just nodded his head and disappeared

**Lucky's Racing Speedway**

The Zeo Rangers had spread out once the Cogs made their appearance and started fighting them

Kim closed her eyes and held her foot just an inch off the monster's back.." One down."

An explosion sounded off and it had everyone's attention

" NOOOOO."

" I told you, that I am in no mood to play around." Kim stated as she dusted off her shoe mocking the monster's tantrum

" You are not playing fair."

Kim watched as her friends finished off the cogs and then they surrounded the monster..' He is stalling guys, everyone stay on your guard'

Each of the Zeo's gave a gesture of agreement

The monster glanced at each of the Zeo Ranger's who had slowly started to close in on him with their blasters in hand

" RANGERS."

" ARE YOU READY FOR THE FUN TO BEGIN."

No sooner than those words were spoken the Rangers and Kim were attacked at full speed

' Remember the training session'

The Rangers fought and soon had the monster back peddling, Kim eased back when she felt the need to

The monster silently snuck up on the battle waiting for its chance to strike

Kim felt it's presence and put on her best acting performance, Kim staggered into the brush and fell to her knees breathing hard

The monster grabbed Kim and disappeared from the forest

" Ah Ranger's I do believe we have just come to a stalemate."

**The Moon**

" Sire."

Gasket turned to face his monster who held the troublemaker in his grasp.." Very good..Horsemanox, put her in the dungeon."

The monster left the main room with Kim still in his grasp

Gasket turned his attention back to the battle.." Now let's see how the rangers are fairing."

**Lucky's Racing Speedway**

Trini and Aisha watched from a different advantage point.." Kim is gone."

" But not for long, she allowed herself to be captured." Trini stated

_' Girls get ready'_

_' We're ready'_

**The Moon Dungeon**

" Now little girl this is your new residence until my Master decides what to do with you."

" Okay." Kim muttered as she allowed the monster to lead her to cage.._' How Typical'_ Kim thought to herself

" Stand right there."

" Alright."

The Monster turned his back on Kim bad mistake on his part

Kim's eyes changed to hot pink and her hand came upwards with her palm facing the monster.." I would like to thank you personally with polite hospitality you have shown me with this little gift."

The Monster turned around and the only thing he was met with was a blast of pink energy

Kim disappeared from the Dungeon with pink eyes still blazing

**Lucky's Racing Speedway**

The Zeo Rangers had to call on their zords to defend themselves

" Guys we have to end this battle, our thrusters are low." Tanya reported

" HAVE YOU GIVEN UP YET RANGERS."

" Hey Tentacle face."

The monster turned his head looking for the voice and he was met with twin yellow blasts of power

The Zeo Rangers used that distraction to their advantage and they charged up their weapons and fired, the end result was the monster howling in agony before it twirled around and fell to the ground and exploded in a burst of fire

**The Moon**

Prince Gasket was on a tirade after all three of his monsters were destroyed.." Mark my words those Rangers have not seen the last of me."

**Lucky's Racing Speedway**

" Are you guys okay." Trini asked her friends as she and Aisha watched them land on the ground and demorph

" Yeah."

" Good, that was something wasn't it."

" It was, but I had at least thought that battle was gonna be more than that."

" True, but Gasket is probably planning more attacks." Kat interjected

Aisha and Trini glanced at Jason

" What is it?" Jason asked

Aisha and Trini shook their heads and replied.." Nothing."

" Are you sure."

" Yeah, but you would let us know if something is bothering you right Jason."

" Sure."

" Alright."

" Girls." Tommy called out which got Trini and Aisha's attention.." Where is she."

" She was captured by a monster." Aisha replied

" But she is free at the moment, she's just leaving Gasket a little message ranger style."

" She said she will meet us back at the Chamber, and Billy will meet us there once he can." Trini informed

The Rangers teleported to the Power Chamber

**The Moon **

Kim wandered the hallway using a small cloaking chip taking in everything that Palace held, all of the hidden passageways, the side room, the dungeons and anything else that she might use to her advantage in case next battle is taken up a notch from this one which Kim is betting on

" THOSE PESKY LITTLE RANGERS HAVE DESTROYED MY MONSTERS." Gasket exclaimed

" Sire we can make more monsters."

" Klank those monsters you are making are not cutting it, we have to make them stronger."

" Yes sir Prince Gasket."

" Also I want to find out who sent those two blasts from the ground that aided those rangers in defeating my monster, but I have the upperhand for I have captured that pesky little troublemaker."

" Uh sire.."

" What is it Klank."

" The captured ranger is no longer in your dungeon and the monster that was responsible has been destroyed."

" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH."

Archerina materialized in the room.." Husband, I have the most wonderful plan for those rangers."

" Let's hear it then my dear."

" We bug their zords making them lose circuits.

" And then when you make your next monster grow, the rangers will have no choice but to call upon their zords and then you will activate the bugs and the Rangers will have no control of the zords making your monster destroy them and the city of Angel Grove will be at your mercy." Archerina explained

" And I have the perfect monster."

" Very Well." Gasket said to his generals and that was all the other needed to hear for they left Gasket alone

Kim smiled as she watched Archerina walk past her.." Just wait till you guys see the destruction I caused to your place, but that is not all of the trouble me and the girls will cause to you and your plans you bucket of bolts." Kim mumbled as leaned against the wall and waited a few minutes

" MY VANITY!"

" And that will be my cue to leave." Kim stated as she disappeared from the moon

**Power Chamber **

The Rangers was standing around the main chamber

" I'm just glad that Rodney will be able to go back to work soon as they repair the damage that blast caused." Billy reported

" Luck was on our sides."

" But Luck will not be on Gasket's side." Kim exclaimed as she entered the chamber

**" Kimberly, how are you holding up." Zordon asked**

" I'm doing good Zordon, I have acquired important information that I overheard Gasket, Archerina and Klank discussing." Kim answered softly then she turned to face her friends.." You guys trust me now right."

The Zeo Rangers nodded their heads

" Then the next battle will be a little different albeit reminiscent to a very significant battle that will be reviewed again so that we can prepare for what Gasket is planning."

" So why don't we return to our homes, get freshened up and meet up at the youth center to discuss the rematch for that race." Tommy suggested and everyone agreed verbally and all disappeared of the chamber in their signature columns of light

**" Alpha, I sense Kim, Trini and Aisha powers are just reaching the surface, it might be very interesting to see what will happen when they are pushed to their limits."**

**" Ay yi yi Zordon..The Machine Empire will end up being conquered once and for all."**

**Zordon nodded his head in agreement**

_**There it is everyone..please stay tuned for the next chapter..plz drop a review and if any of you have an idea for the type of rematch the rangers should have let me know I can add them into the next chapter..**_

_**Vodams**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter..Enjoy..and Merry Christmas**

**_Kim's Place_**

Aisha, Trini and Kim landed in her front yard and the three of them breathed a deep sigh of relief

" I've never experienced a battle like that." Aisha commented

" Me neither Aisha..but we did part one and that's by training them."

" But we are not done yet girls." Kim added

Trini and Aisha turned their attention on their pink clad sister.." Kim."

" Gasket is gonna search for whomever is responsible for them two yellow blasts."

" He'll never find them." Trini stated

" What else is Gasket up to." Aisha questioned

" He's gonna try and sabotage the zords."

" How?" Aisha wondered

" He plans on bugging them allowing our friends to have no control of them once the Machine Geek activates them."

Aisha and Trini rolled their eyes.." Like that already hasn't happened to us before."

" On how many occassions." Trini added

" I know, not the first original thought." Kim stated as the three of them headed into the house.." I just want to see how long it will take for them to tuck tail and run away to another far away galaxy."

" So do we give them a couple of days." Aisha wondered

Trini shook her head no.." I will say until the end of the week."

" Probably a few days, I did leave my calling card on her royal screechiness's vanity table."

Aisha and Trini mimicked a cat fight that had Kim chuckling softly.." Come on girls let's go get cleaned up and head to the youth center." Kim suggested to the two of them and then the three went off to their rooms

_**Oliver Residence**_

Tommy turned off the water and he stepped out of the shower, he grabbed his white towel off the top of the toilet seat. He shook it out then wrapped it around his waist after making sure it was secured he approached the sink where he placed his hands on top of the sink and bowed his head. No one besides his friends knew what he was going through maybe none better than Jason who bore the weight of a leadership on his shoulders, and then there was his ex-girlfriend of two and a half years who knew him almost as better than himself.." It has to be almost over."

" Tommy are you here."

Tommy opened the door.." Hey Mom, I'll be down as soon as I dressed."

" Alright Tommy, but when you do come down I have to talk to you about something." Tommy's mother implied

" Okay Mom."

Tommy's mother Charlene had went into the Kitchen and made herself and her son a sandwich with a side of fruit salad while she waited for her son to come downstairs

Tommy came down the stairs a few minutes later and he walked around the side wall and into the kitchen.." Mom."

" Have a seat Tommy."

Tommy did as he was told and his mother followed suit.."So what kind of talk are we having."

" I heard around town that Kimberly's back."

" Yes she is."

" Have you two seen each other then."

" Yes we have, she has enrolled back into AGH."

Charlene nodded her head.." And what is the status between the two of you."

" We are taking it day by day, we are not gonna rush back into another relationship."

" That is understandable, however Tommy I want to know how you are feeling emotionally."

Tommy leaned back into his seat and locked eyes with his mother.." About what."

" You tell me."

" I feel 50/50 mom." Tommy said as he glanced at the window.." When Kim had sent me that other letter informing me that once she had done what she needed to do in order to get herself together she made is plain and simple that when she comes back the two of us will talk and see where we will go from there."

Charlene nodded her head slightly.." Can I tell you what I think about the two of you personally."

Tommy nodded his head

Charlene smiled at her son.." Okay here is my take."

**_Cranston's Residence_**_  
_

Jason had stepped on the front porch waiting for Billy to join him so that the two of them could head to the Youth Center and so while he was alone he became deep on thought about what has been starting to bother him..' Something is starting to feel off with these powers'

" Jason." Billy called out to his friend

' I really hope that the Gold Ranger Powers are not failing me now' Jason wondered as he leaned against the wooden post and he crossed his arms

Billy glanced at his best friend wondering what had him so deep in thought so instead of calling his name again he decided to place his hand on top of Jason's shoulder startling his best friend in the process

Jason turned around and sighed.." Ready to go Billy."

" Yeah, but Jason are you okay."

Jason smiled at him and nodded his head.." I'm okay bro."

" Alright Jase." Billy commented with half smile..' I'm gonna keep an eye on you Jase'

" Shall we go."

Billy nodded his head in agreement and then the both of them stepped off the porch and started on down the street heading towards the Youth Center

**_Angel Grove Youth Center_**

Rocky and Tanya had just sat down when Adam and Kat entered the room and the two went up to the table and sat down in the chairs

Adam tried to get Tanya to look at him but she wouldn't so he sat back in the chair.." Guys this is ridiculous."

" What." Rocky wondered flippantly

" The quietness between us." Adam gestured as he sat up.." You two are best friends." Adam stated as he held out his hands in the direction of both Kat and Tanya

" Tanya tell me what is wrong with you please."

" What's wrong with me is you Kat, and it's has to do with how you treat your friends."

" I treat my friends with unconditional wavering of love and respect."

Tanya shook her head.." If you say so Katherine." Tanya stated as she scooted the chair back and got up from the table

Rocky watched her go up to the counter and start talking with Emily

" Rocky." Adam whispered to his best friend

Rocky turned his head and glanced at him

" What's wrong with Tanya."

" I'm not telling you man, it's a female thing and I'm just an innocent bystander and buffer." Rocky informed his friend

Adam was about to pressure him for more answers to his growing questions, but Tanya came back to the table and sat down in her seat

" What's wrong Tanya."

" I'll tell you later Rocky." Tanya informed as she nodded her head in the direction of the door way

Billy and Jason came into the room and the two soon joined their friends at their usual table

" The others aren't here yet." Jason wondered

The other shook their heads no

" Have you guys worked out what is going on between the four of you yet." Billy implied as he looked at each of his friends

The four in question hung their heads

" You guys have to get it together."

" I do agree with you there Jason." Aisha stated as she came up behind them.." You two come with me right now."

Adam and Rocky both got up from their seats and the two followed behind Aisha who led them out off the room

" I don't think I want to be in their positions." Billy interjected

" Me neither Billy, but if Aisha is here that means."

Billy nodded his head in agreement

_' Tanya and Katherine join us in the Auditorium'_

Jason and Billy watched as their two female teammates get up and leave them sitting at the table by themselves

**_AGH Auditorium_**

Kim and Trini sat on the stage indian style waiting for their counterparts in color to join them

" We get the two of them to put whatever this is to the side or else." Trini stated as she glanced to Kim

" I agree with you Tri."

Tanya and Kat came into the room from the side entrance

" Kat you will stay here to talk to Kim and I'm gonna take Tanya with me." Trini explained to the two girls who had stopped before them

Tanya started to move to the side and when Trini stood up and started walking in the direction of the exit Tanya was close behind her

Kim locked her eyes on her replacement.." So Katherine tell me what is going on between you and Tanya."

" I don't know, she won't tell me."

" It's a girl thing, all of us girls will eventually go through it so just think about it." Kim implored as she unfolded her legs

Kat turned on her heel and walked over to the row of wooden chairs and sat down

Kim scrutinized her pink clad wearing friend just waiting to see if she could figure out what is going on between her and Tanya on her own

' I don't know what is going on between me and Tanya, and why she is constantly snapping at me' Kat thought to herself as she twirled her thumbs one over the other...' They have said to me more than once that it's a girl thing and I haven't done anything to make her snap at me like she has been except for talking to..' Kat froze mid thought and she looked up at Kim who was staring right back at her.." This whole thing has to do with me and Adam."

" Yes, and Tanya told me how the Zeo exchange went down and how she was a new person on a new continent all alone with a power source to a new set of powers."

" Why didn't she just tell me that she had a crush on him."

" Maybe she had thought her friend would recognize that."

Kat sighed deeply.." It just happened Kim."

" I know how it just happened Kat, all I'm saying is that you and Adam both have to discuss this between the two of you and see if this is a relationship worth trying." Kim insisted as she got up from the stage and left out of the auditorium

" What you meant to say Kim is that a relationship between me and Adam could possibly destroy the friendships we have with one another." Kat mumbled to the empty space

**_Back at the Youth Center_**

Trini and Tanya didn't need to talk about anything except for getting to know more about each other and not about the topic that has been causing complications between the team, so the two headed back to the Center

Jason and Billy looked at each other once they saw Trini and Tanya come up the stairs and over to the table and sat down with smiles on their faces.." Ladies."

" Gentlemen."

" So have the issue been resolved."

" I have no idea, we left the two of them there by themselves."

" Which two people have you left alone." Tommy asked as he came up to the table

All of four of them turned to look at Tommy

" We left Kim and Kat in the auditorium to talk." Trini revealed

" Well Kat is in the auditorium by herself." Kim informed them as came up behind her friends

Tommy moved around the table towards Kim.." Hey before you sit down can I talk to you for a moment."

" Sure, you can." Tommy grabbed onto Kim's hand and he led her away from the friends and out of the Youth Center

" Besides them who else want to take a guess on how Aisha is fairing with Rocky and Adam."

Trini just smirked and shook her head

**_In a vacant classroom_**

Rocky and Adam was leaning up against the wall carefully watching their "sister" pace back and forth in front off them switching in between glancing at them then shaking her head

" You two are letting a female break your bonds of brotherhood."

" I don't know what you are talking about Aisha." Adam exclaimed as he pushed off the wall.." Rocky won't tell me anything, I even asked him to tell me earlier before you had arrived."

" Well it would be easy if you could trade places with a female for a day." Aisha stated

" Just tell me."

" Tanya had a crush on you and she has felt that Kat has backstabbed her."

Adam walked away from his friends muttering to himself.."How did I not notice that."

Aisha and Rocky looked at each other and smiled at one another then the two glanced at their friend for a few seconds before they quietly left him alone to ponder his next move

_**AGH Rooftop**_

" So Mr. Oliver what is it that you want to talk to me about." Kim asked

" It's something my mom said to me earlier ."

" And it's involves me huh?" Kim questioned

" Yeah."

Kim brought her lower lip into her mouth and she turned her body away from him.." Okay, so please tell me what did your mom say to you, that concerns me."

" She gave me her blessing to actually date you again."

Kim completely ignored that answer.." Uh huh..out with the rest of it Tommy."

Tommy just shook his head and watched as Kim started to get worked up over nothing, so he continued to stall.." She wants you to stop by and visit her Kim."

" Not surprised there." Kim mumbled

" She also told me how she felt about us personally as a couple."

Kim whirled around and walked back to Tommy.." Just stop stalling and tell me what else she said to you and how you..mmph."

Tommy cut Kim's rant off with a kiss that left a spark flowing through their bodies

**_Back in the Youth Center_**

The Gang minus Kim, Tommy, Adam and Kat were eating and talking about what happened to them once they seperated from each other

" Guys."

Everyone turned their heads in Adam's direction..except for one

" I promise you guys from here on out that I will not let another distraction falter my decisions on and off the field."

Katherine had caught the end of Adam's statement and she decided to add her's as well.." I too second that guys, I apologize."

Their friends nodded their heads in agreement..except for one who, shook her head and got up from her seat and started walking towards the ladies room

Adam had moved in front the steps blocking Tanya.." Hey Tanya, I didn't know."

" I never made it well known, so if you don't mind stepping aside."

Adam stepped back and allowed Tanya to pass by him without a glance

" So does this mean that no one will hook up with a fellow team mate anymore." Kat wondered

Trini and Aisha glanced at each other, while the boys looked down at the table

" My question does deserve an answer."

" You want an answer for that question Katherine...I will give you an answer"

Katherine turned around to see her leader standing a few feet away from her with his arms folded across his chest and his gaze locked on hers

Kim moved over to the table and sat down in Tanya's vacant seat

" Tommy it's a legitimate question."

" I know and here is my answer." Tommy stated as he approached her.." From what I have seen happen between you, Adam, Tanya and Rocky have led me to believe that anything involving you four will always lead to unresolved issues, and you want to base what have happened between you four to what other relationship."

" Yours and Kimberly."

" Oh really." Tommy just smiled at his friend and teammate.." We will continue this conversation because I can not believe you just had the audacity to refer to what me and Kim had to whatever is going on between you, Adam and Tanya."

Kat watched as Tommy walked past her and up to their friends

Tanya came out of the locker room area, Kim saw her coming up to them so she got up and slid onto another chair

" Alright guys, let's get down to to business." Trini implied

" I suggest we arm wrestle for the title of winner takes all." Kim suggested

" NO!" Tommy, Jason, Billy, Rocky and Adam exclaimed

" Why not." Kim wondered

" You know why." Rocky added

" Aw Rocky, you are no fun." Kim stated

" Why don't we decide by using Rock, Paper and Scissors and the one who gets to five first will have to serve the winner and her teammates for the next month without complaining." Aisha suggested

The guys shared a brief conversation between them before they turned back towards the girls.." Deal."

" Okay since it was Billy and Trini competing in the last race..do you two want to be held responsible for the outcome." Adam questioned

Jason glanced at Trini

" I'm in." Trini assured

" I'm in." Billy added

All of the guys positioned themselves around Billy and the girls manuevered themselves around Trini's chair

Billy won the first round and the second round but after that Trini won the third, fourth fifth and sixth round

" Rock, Paper, Scissors...shoot"

Billy won that round bringing him one game behind Trini

" Come on Billy." Jason exclaimed

" Rock, Paper, Scissors...shoot."

" And now we are tied." Billy stated

Trini simply nodded her head as she shared a look with Kim then she she looked at Tommy

" Hey none of that sneaky stuff you two have going on." Rocky suggested

Aisha reached over and smacked him upside the head

" Your Ready."

" Yeah."

" Rock, Paper, Scissors...shoot."

Both Billy and Trini tied with paper, then they went again and they once again tied this time Scissors

" In case of another tie we will settle this with a flip of a coin, deal." Rocky wondered

" Deal."

Billy and Trini balled up their hands and shook them one time each for " Rock, Paper and Scissors."

Billy had scissors and Trini had rock

" We won." Tanya exclaimed

" You know what that means." Aisha pointed out

The guys groaned but they didn't complain

**_That is the end of this chapter..stay tuned the next one is being worked on..plz drop a review..and if you even suggest something the girls could have the guys do I would use it_**

**_Vodams_**


End file.
